Auburn Fire
by Durinsboys
Summary: Takes place immediately after Desolation of Smaug (so spoilers) and roughly follows book canon concerning events (with some changes).Was originally a Kiliel fic but now it's more just Hobbit with Kiliel sidelining! Will be angsty in the final few chapters so apologies! Read and Review? :) Rated M because I don't know what might happen later on!
1. Chapter 1

"Do you think she could have loved me?"

Tauriel tried to smile as she felt Kili's fingers brush against hers. She had never felt more conflicted in her long life as the tidal wave of emotion that crashed within her met with the strong walls of duty and loyalty that she had built up over hundreds of years and threatened to crack them. Her heart ached to be able to reply to him, to tell him yes that not only could she love him she believed she may already be in love with him. But her mind prevailed and she held his hand lightly murmuring ancient words of peace and rest. Kili's head drooped backwards as sleep took him and Tauriel had to take a deep breath.

He was oddly beautiful, with a rugged, somewhat gruff exterior but a happy, hopeful spirit filled with youths wonder and awe at the world surrounding it. She had known when she had spoken to him in his cell back home that he was not the sort of dwarf she'd heard of. He was not arrogant or small minded, smelly or greedy. Kili was young, and filled with youths willing, hopeful nature. Seeing him lying there, pale, sweaty and breathing deeply on the table made Tauriel wonder about herself. How could one dwarf have such a profound effect on her? She had always prided herself on being independent; she had never had need of a male's approval or love. Having worked hard for hundreds of years, Tauriel was the captain of the guard through her own merit and had earned the Kings favour through the sweat of her brow and the strength of her arm. But there was something about this dwarf that captured her interest like no other male had and she felt something inside her ache and yearn for him, for the happiness he brought her.

Dragging herself out of her thoughts, Tauriel berated herself. She had not intended to feel this way for the dwarf, but she did. That was somewhat understandable and not something within her control. But allowing her guard down as she wondered at his beauty was unacceptable. She was not a young maid still half in childhood whose sole purpose was to flutter her eyelashes in such a way as to attract the object of her desires. She was a proud Silvan elf, a captain of King Thranduil's guard and whilst she had been moping over this dwarf she had failed to act upon the worrying sounds that she could detect coming from the direction of Erebor, The Lonely Mountain. Concentrating, Tauriel realised the sounds she could hear were the roars of a beast and the rhythmic whoosh of the air beneath its wings. Smaug was coming.

Running across the room to the window, Tauriel looked to the mountain and saw, to her visible dismay, that she had been correct. The dragon was indeed flying from Erebor, larger and fiercer than she'd ever imagined with scales that glittered pure gold in the moonlight.

"Will he be alright?" Tauriel heard from behind her. Fili was at his brother's side, checking to see if the fever was subsiding.

"Yes, he will heal. Stay with him and protect him, I must go."

"Go? Go where? What if he needs you again?"

"He'll heal perfectly well Master Dwarf, but unless I leave he may not be safe." Tauriel strode to the door purposefully, attempting to arrange her face into what she hoped was a brave smile for the two small human girls who were cowering in the corner, staring at her with awe.

"What do you mean? What's happening?" Bofur asked desperately, going to the window himself to look for himself. "I can't see anything."

"Your kin have awakened the beast." Tauriel said abruptly, stopping by the door and gazing back in to the room thoughtfully. She wasn't entirely sure what she could do but she knew she had to act, to protect the people of Laketown and these strange dwarves who for some reason she felt oddly protective of.

"Smaug?" Fili said weakly, leaning on the table his brother slumbered on. "But if that's true, then what can you do? Bard is the only one with the means to kill it, but he has only one arrow."

"Well then," Tauriel said simply, "I shall have to make sure he gets such a clear target he cannot miss." Turning quickly, Tauriel leaped elegantly over the rail and out of sight.

Going to the window, Fili gazed out over the shimmering lake into the night. He could just make out a dark shape in the sky near the mountain that slowly seemed to be getting bigger. In the moonlight he could see flashes of gold on it and for a moment Fili felt a surge of panic. If Tauriel and his instinct were right and this was Smaug on his way to Laketown to murder and burn everything in his path, then what had become of Thorin and the others in Erebor? Had they woken the beast searching for the Arkenstone? Were they even still alive? Fili stared at this dark shape, as if by sheer will power he could make the beast fall and sink into the lake, never to rise again. Walking back over to the table, Fili put his hands on his head in dismay.

"What do we do?" He asked desperately, searching Oin and Bofur's faces for some semblance of comfort. "How do we three defeat the monster that slaughtered our kin as easily as a bird flaps its wings?"

"We don't." Bofur said tentatively, "We have to hope Bard can."

"Aye, his aim must succeed where his ancestors failed." Oin added, glancing out of the window anxiously.

"Da can do it. I know he can." The youngest daughter of Bard said defensively, staring down the dwarves and daring them to contradict her.

"I hope so." Fili muttered thoughtfully, "or we shall all burn together."

Stretching out his aching limbs, Kili groaned. He had had the most spectacular dream; the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen, who was cloaked in the earth and had hair like fire, had smiled upon him as she'd walked in starlight. He would have given anything to go back to that dream, where life was filled with a glorious heavenly shine and her smile was brighter and more mystical than all the stars in the sky. But a dull throbbing in his leg had torn him from this magical land of dreams and his dry mouth and thumping headache screamed at him for water. Forcing himself to abandon the last dregs of sleep, Kili opened his eyes slowly, allowing them to adjust to the candlelight surrounding him.

Pulling himself into a sitting position, Kili made out the shape of his brother on the other side of the room. Straining, Kili could just about make out the other shapes next to Fili; Oin, Bofur and Bard's daughters, Tilda and Sigrid. Feeling a stab of pain from his leg at the movement, Kili looked down at his bandaged limb. Gritting his teeth, Kili checked out the binding to see just how bad his leg was. When he saw the raw wound, no worse than when he had first received it, no longer blackened or infected, Kili thought he must be hallucinating. Surely it was the fever that was slowly driving him insane, clouding his sight so that he thought he saw his wound beginning to heal when in actual fact it must be killing him. Grunting as loudly as he could with his dry throat, Kili sat up awkwardly. Hearing his brother, Fili immediately turned and smiled in relief.

"Thank Durin, you're awake!" Fili said, relief and happiness colouring his tones as he strode across the room to where his brother sat meekly upon Bards dining table.

"Of course I'm awake; you had me using walnuts as a pillow. My neck's so stiff I'm surprised I can move my head." Kili pouted grumpily, but returned his brother's fond smile.

"Let me through, I should check the lad's leg." Oin said, shuffling past Fili and beginning to examine Kili's injury. After a few grunts and mutterings, Oin stepped back and nodded his head appreciatively. "Aye, the elf did a good job. It'll heal up alright."

"Elf? What elf?" Kili asked frantically as his eyes searched the room. Surely it was just a dream, she couldn't _really_ have been here… could she?

"The redhead from Mirkwood." Fili stated simply, his brow creasing with concern at his younger brother's outburst. He would only make himself worse if he became stressed out about the elf.

"Tauriel? Where is she?" Kili's voice filled with hope and elation at this news. He hadn't dreamt it; she truly had been here, for him. To save him. A warm feeling unlike any other he'd ever felt filled his chest, buoying him up and causing him to forget any pain from his leg.

"Don't worry, she's gone." Trying to smile encouragingly, Fili couldn't help but feel sorry for the elf inwardly. He could hear the awesome beat of the dragons wings already and he didn't envy the task she'd set herself. He knew, of course, the chance of Bard accomplishing this astonishing feat with only one black arrow was small and that, logically, he should be helping to get his brother to safety immediately. But for some reason, calm had taken hold of Fili and he found himself immersed in a warm, comforting feeling. Perhaps it was because the logical part of his brain reasoned that they would never get far enough away from the dragon fire to survive, or perhaps it was Fili's warrior heart that wanted to stay and fight not flee and cower from the very beast that had stolen his kins homeland. Fili mentally gave both of these ideas credence, but he also knew that it was most likely the thought of the she-elf, Tauriel, standing in between Smaug and his brother that had given him this calm. The way she had healed him so simply, with nothing but some Kingsfoil, a few words and her own strength had amazed Fili and, although he felt ashamed to think so highly of an elf, she had been truly incredible. It was the thought of such a person standing side by side with the bargeman against this terrible foe that gave Fili hope. Surely, if anyone could give Bard the chance he needed to kill the beast, it was such a being.

"Gone where?" Kili asked desperately, struggling to get off the table.

"Kili it's alright." Fili said soothingly, attempting to keep his brother relaxed so that he didn't hurt himself.

"Where is she Fili? And what's that noise?"

"That, my lad, is a dragon." Oin asserted, sighing deeply as if he had already accepted his fate.

"What?" Kili's face had paled substantially and it hurt Fili's heart to see him so scared. He had always wanted to protect his little brother but in this situation he didn't see how he could. Kili wasn't stupid; he had to be prepared for what may come.

"Smaug is coming. Tauriel went to find Bard and help him get his shot. That's all we know."

"But the others," Kili blurted out, "what happened to them?"

"We don't know." Bofur said despairingly, collapsing on to the floor and picking up an overturned pint.

"Come on, we have to help da!" Tilda exclaimed, running for the door. Oin nodded at her sister and together with Bofur, Fili managed to support Kili and get him out of the door and down the stairs. Following Tilda in the mayhem and chaos of the streets, the dwarves hoped that this time the aim of men would be true, and Bard would not miss his mark.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Laketown was in chaos. Tauriel had found Bard's son Bain who had gone to find his father after the orcs had attacked his home. He had been unsuccessful and Tauriel could not help but worry. Of course it did not have to be Bard who slew Smaug, but she felt in her heart that as Girion's heir he would have a part to play in the defeat of the dragon. Following Bain through the streets, deftly moving in and out of the people scurrying to find shelter as the rhythmic _whoosh_ of the beasts wings drew ever nearer, Tauriel could not help but feel sorry for the people of Laketown. If they were not successful these people would know as much death and destruction as the people of Dale on the fateful day of Smaug's arrival. She could feel the very air seemed to push people along, hurrying them as far away from the beast as it could. Nature seemed to be on their side tonight, the earth did not want to see as much death as had been dealt to Dale here and Tauriel could feel the waters readying to fight the fire that could no doubt come. Anticipation seemed to be clinging to every surface while screams echoed in the watchful night. Death was surely coming to these people, fire and desolation the like of which the world would never forget. And yet, Tauriel did not blame the dwarves of Erebor for awakening this slaughter, their quest had been noble and their hearts pure. She felt sure that if they had not woken the beast, others hoping for a share in the treasures of the dwarves surely would have.

Focusing on following the boy, Tauriel tried to ignore the hurricane force winds announcing the beast's arrival. There were minutes left, if that. There had been no time for escape and no shelter from dragon fire existed. Unless they did something soon, this town and its people were doomed to dragon fire and ruin. The calm of the hunt flowed through her and Tauriel focused herself, she was determined. She would help Bain retrieve the arrow, together they would find Bard and she would do everything in her power to get him his shot. No matter what, tonight was the beast's last night in the land of the living. No more would he torment these poor people, haunting their dreams and terrorising their waking hours.

They reached a walkway and Bain stopped in front of a small boat and began to search frantically in it for something. Tauriel watched as he pulled a long black arrow out from underneath a cover. Relief flooded through her and Tauriel could not help but allow herself to hope, they had a weapon, now all they needed was the bowman to fire it.

"Have you any idea where your father may be?" She asked desperately as the wind echoed through her slim frame. They had less than 2 minutes until the lake would burn.

"I'm not sure, I…" But Bain was cut off as a loud shout arose from behind him and two men ran towards them.

"You boy, what have you got there?" The taller one demanded, his harsh voice straining over the howling wind.

"It's Bards son!" The other called excitedly. Grinning at each other, the men advanced slowly.

"Where is he? What have you done to da?" Bain asked bravely, shouting over the screaming of the scurrying people of Laketown and the whistling wind from the beast's wing strokes that seemed to vibrate through the air and push against Tauriel's heart. They had not the time to talk to these ignorant son of men, did they not realise what the wind was bringing closer every second? Surely they too could hear the wind under his wings and see him glint golden and blood red in the bright moonlight. Knowing time was of the essence, Tauriel lost her temper. Striding over to the tallest man, she grabbed him by the throat and shoved him up against a wooden beam. Pinning him with her right hand, she used her left to pull her dagger from its sheath and swung it round, holding it dangerously close to the other man's throat as he had attempted to come to the aid of his friend. Both men froze and the only sound that could be heard was the shouting of the townspeople and the loud thumping of the beast as it neared his destination.

"Where is Bard?" She snarled, glaring into the eyes of the pinned man. "I will not hesitate to kill you if you lie."

"He's been arrested. He's in the lock up, unconscious." The man squirmed in her grasp and tried uselessly to kick out.

"If you've hurt my da…" Bain said threateningly, his voice low and dangerous for someone so young.

"Do you not hear it?" Tauriel said, shaking her head at the man's stupidity. "Death is coming on the wings of hurricanes with the breath of pure hell fire." Tauriel stared for a second, looking from one man to the other.

A roar erupted that ripped through the air and moved the earth with the force of its anger. For a moment everything went still and froze, as if time itself was taking a breath, getting comfortable before the main event takes place.

Then time was upon them again and the shrieks of the terrified Lake people were pounding through Tauriel's head. There was no time left, only action could save them now.

Putting her dagger back in its sheath, she pushed the man she had pinned into the other and addressed them. "Get the people away from here. Now."

Turning, Tauriel spoke to Bain. "Take me to your father now."

Ignoring the pleas of the men, Bain and Tauriel sprinted through the streets, quickly dodging the scurrying people. Tauriel could feel the heat of the dragon fire now and the screams of the terrified citizens began to gain new volume as anguished screeches of the wounded that ran zigzagging in all directions flaming like a beacon of doom joined them in a terrible harmony of death and destruction.

Fili and Bofur supported Kili as they attempted to follow Tilda through the labyrinth of streets and byways that was Laketown. Death and destruction were everywhere and Kili felt a pang of desperation. How could any of his kin have survived such cruel murder as this. Surely they must all be lying slain in Erebor, or else eaten by Smaug himself. And Tauriel… even one as brave and strong as she could never face down a dragon alone. She too would fall prey to his malice just like the others and all those other dwarves of Erebor all those years ago. Just like Thorin must have. Anger welled up inside him at the loss of his family and Kili pushed himself on, past the pain, through the chaos to the outskirts of the town, where they would get a clear view of the beast and help those trying to escape his wrath.

Fili held his brother as tightly as he could, desperation flowering in his breast. He forced himself to squash the fear down, his brother needed him to be strong. These people needed someone to lead them, to tell them what to do, to keep them safe. Fili had lived his whole life as Thorin's heir, a Prince of Erebor, and he showed then that he truly was a great leader, encouraging the weak and protecting those who needed his strength. In his heart, he refused to consider, even for a second, that his kin were not safe in Erebor at that exact moment, looking for the Arkenstone and completely oblivious to Smaug's trip to Laketown. He hoped they were using the time wisely to get in and out of the mountain safely and considered his only option to be to save his brother and as many other people as possible. When Thorin realised what was happening, he would come to their aid and they would face the dragon together. He never doubted Thorin for a second, unlike his little brother, but instead stood up to the challenge of leading the people.

It took them far too long to reach the cells due to the sheer mass of people scurrying across the waterways trying to find shelter from the dragons flaming breath. His roars were the only thing Tauriel could hear now and they drove her onwards. Finding courage in the boy who seemed to be unaffected by his surroundings, as if he was just fetching his father just as he had a hundred times before, Tauriel reached the lock up. Finding the keys abandoned on a table where the guard had obviously left them before fleeing dragon fire and ruin, Bain quickly located his father who was awake in his cell screaming obscenities at the memory of his gaolers. Unlocking the cell door, Tauriel stepped back as Bard embraced his son. He held him for a few seconds then held him at arm's length, checking to see if Bain was harmed. Finding he wasn't, Bard smiled and took the black arrow from his son, ruffling his hair affectionately.

"We must hurry." Tauriel interrupted bluntly, looking at Bard intently. He was tall and strong and Tauriel did not doubt for a second that he was capable of killing the beast, should he be given the opportunity.

"Who are you?" Bard asked, taking a step forward so he was stood between Bain and Tauriel.

"Da she's an elf, she healed the sick dwarf and killed orcs that attacked us!"

"We don't have time for this now." Tauriel said bluntly. "Smaug is upon us, you must achieve what your ancestor could not and kill the beast."

"How do you know…?" Bard asked, almost shyly, staring at the elf maid with wonder and respect.

"I remember Girion, you look just like him. You have the same courage. Now, you must shoot Smaug or he will burn Laketown and set the lake ablaze with his fury."

Bard nodded grimly and together the three ran across Laketown, dodging dragon fire and falling debris as they ran to the tower where the Dwarfish wind-lance sat proudly atop, waiting for a willing archer, the arrow and a target.

Dodging debris, Kili, Fili, Oin, Bofur and Sigrid ran after Tilda, occasionally stopping to help out someone who had fallen prey to either the debris or the dragon fire. All the way they shouted out, telling people to evacuate the town, to get their loved ones and run from the dragon's anger while they could.

Smaug flew overhead, lazily ripping buildings apart as he pleased and spewing fire infrequently out of his gigantic jaws. His wings fluttered gently in the breeze and he almost seemed to smile as the screams of his victims rose and fell with every foul swoop he made.

But the dwarves did notice something of interest, Smaug seemed to be enjoying himself a little too much. He had begun to get lower and lower with each pass to the point where the tip of his wings caressed the top of the buildings he swooped past.

The dwarves were not the only ones who had noted this. As Bard and Bain began to climb the tower to the wind-lance, Tauriel kept running to the other side of town and began to climb nimbly to the roof of what was the biggest building in Laketown, the master's house. Passing a screaming, balding fat man who was clinging to a small, greasy weasel of a man on the fourth floor, which appeared to be a bedroom, Tauriel continued to climb and reached the roof after an exhausting effort.

Creeping to the opposite edge, Tauriel looked out and surveyed the scene of destruction. Fire was everywhere, burning tens of innocents that she could see. The air was alive with the screams of the dying and Tauriel felt their agony pierce her heart. Her resolve thus strengthened, Tauriel took out her bow and aimed carefully into the night sky. She knew she could not kill the dragon with her weapon, but she could draw his attention enough to make him fly by, giving her the perfect opportunity. Aiming for the dragons mouth, she let loose her arrow and watched with bated breath and it zoomed through the air and his open mouth and sunk into his tongue. Screaming fire blindly around him, Smaug shook his great head and roared. Working his shoulder muscles, Smaug launched himself forward, towards the direction the arrow had come from with a murderous gleam in his eyes.

Running quickly and low to keep out of sight, Tauriel ran back to the opposite edge and waited quietly. Smaug belched out a stream of blazing fire and swerved to the side, looking for the foolish mortal who had dared shoot at death itself. That gave Tauriel her chance. Sprinting to the edge, she leaped gracefully and landed lightly on Smaug's wing. Running quickly in an effort to make sure the great dragon did not notice her presence, Tauriel ran up the larger sinews of the dragon's wings and, fighting against the strong wind currents, managed to race up his back. When she reached the neck, Tauriel had to cling ferociously, all the while trying to pull herself up further. It didn't take all that long for her to reach his head, and Tauriel crept up and positioned herself behind the dragon's right ear. Taking out two of her sharpest daggers, Tauriel positioned herself just right and then lowered her face into the dragon's ear and began to whisper.

"_Girion's heir has a black arrow. He intends to kill you. Show him death. Squeeze the life out of him. Rip him. Feast on his flesh."_

Smaug roared a fierce reply and rolled upside down in mid-air in an attempt to shake Tauriel off but she clung to his ear. Launching himself into the sky with a powerful stretch of his wings, Smaug circled Laketown lazily. Tauriel felt the dragon's body tremble as a strangled roar erupted from his throat. He had seen Bard's outline, clearly visible behind the wind-lance.

Smaug seemed to be pulled through the air as if by magic, he was surging forwards, aiming like an arrow straight for Bard. Stretching his arms in front of him, Smaug opened his claws and roared enough to shake the lake and cause waves to surge on to the far away banks.

Clinging to the dragon's ear, Tauriel waited for her chance, whispering constantly in the dragon's ear.

"_Kill him. Show him what fear and death is. Do not give him a death as quick as your immortal flame. Rip him apart." _

It seemed to be working as Smaug surged forward, gaining momentum as he neared the tower.

Tauriel gripped her daggers and Smaug hard, she had to get this right or they would all die. 'Wait.' She told herself patiently. 'Wait for it.'

Fili stopped yelling and looked at the sky. The dragon was flying forward like an arrow shot from a bow, straight for the watch tower. Straight for the dwarf wind-lance and Bard. The survivors of Laketown stared, dumfounded, barely daring to hope. Could he do it? Could he succeed where his ancestor failed? Fili felt a wild surge of hope which seemed to dwindle the closer Smaug got to the tower. Surely Bard would never get his shot, at that angle he could not guarantee it. Perhaps it was over. But Fili felt this pressing feeling in the back of his head, a nagging that would not stop. Where was Tauriel? She had promised to help Bard get his shot, so where was the elf?

Kili held his breath as he watched the dragon speed towards Bard. Surely something would happen, it couldn't end like this, could it? As the dragon flew towards the tower, Kili saw movement behind his right ear. As the town blazed, Kili could just make out a small auburn flame behind the great dragon's ear and suddenly Smaug was rearing up. He had pulled up so late in his flight that he was only a few feet from Bard. He had it, Bard had his shot. Kili whooped with joy as the last black arrow flew from the wind lance. It was over, the dragon would be slain.

Tauriel waited as long as she could, until Smaug was so close to the tower he could almost rip the wind-lance out from in front of Bard. Locking her knees against the curve of his ear, Tauriel stabbed into the soft flesh of the great dragon's inner ear and pulled up as hard as she could, practically ripping his ear into shreds. The shock of his sudden pain, when he had been so intent on his task, was so immense to the dragon that he reared up, driving himself high up into the air and, just for a brief moment, exposing his great belly. Bard seized his chance immediately. Locating the spot under the dragon where Girion's arrow had loosened a scale, Bard aimed and let loose the black arrow. Glinting in the moonlight, the arrow shot from the dwarfish wind-lance with lightning speed and found its mark. Piercing the soft underbelly the black arrow tore through layers of tough skin and muscle and struck the dragons heart, striking a mortal blow.

Tauriel fell from behind the dragon's ear and plummeted downwards. But, as she did so, with the last ounce of his strength, Smaug closed his back claw around her like a vice, plucking her out of the sky and pulling her along with him. The wind underneath the great dragon's wind pushed them up idly but soon his weight worked against them and they began to dive down, spiralling towards the lake. With his heart gaping open and weeping fountains of blood, the dragon Smaug died before he hit the surface of the lake. But he took with him to his watery grave the mysterious being who had outdone him, tricking him into attacking the son of Girion who had used the black arrow against him. His last thought in the world of the living was that he would take one more life.

Kili watched as the arrow found its mark, shooting through the dragon's body and disappearing into the bulk. Around him crowds of Laketown survivors cheered and screamed at the dragon's demise at the hands of their hero. They chanted his name, Bard the Bargeman, Bard the Bowman. In the light of the town's fire, Kili's keen eyes picked up the same auburn fire that he had seen behind Smaug's ear. This time, it was falling down from the dragon's head and Kili could not mistake it. Tauriel. She had indeed helped Bard to find his mark. It had been she who had led the dragon to his fate and now she was falling. Kili watched open mouthed with horror as Smaug stopped her fall with his back claw. The bulk of the dragon's shape was hard to miss and his progress easy to follow as his body flew up then fell back down suddenly and met with the lakes surface with a loud smack. The dragon disappeared under the inky black surface and took Tauriel with him.

The lake burned that night, but none of the dwarves of Erebor present on the shore of Laketown cared. They ran to the aid of their fallen ally, all acknowledging in their hearts it would be too late.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Running through the night, their hearts hammering and nothing but hope blinding driving them onwards, the dwarves ran to the opposite side of Laketown, to the shore closest to where the great dragon had fallen beneath the unforgiving water. There was a sharp chill in the air despite the heat of the dragon fire that still burned through Laketown. Now that the dragon had been defeated people were beginning to return to their homes and organise attempts to combat the flames. That's where Bard and Bain were, the dwarves had run past them on their way to the shoreline but they had not stopped even when Bard's two daughters had asked them where they were going.

The people of Laketown were rejoicing but Kili felt only heaviness in his heart. Neither the dragon nor his prisoner had resurfaced and Kili was beginning to feel an ice cold vice clamp around his chest. Surely Tauriel couldn't have died like that; she had been so brave and strong, like a drop of pure starlight from the heavens guiding him back to the light and life. His leg was beginning to ache again and Kili's head was swimming, he felt sick and was sure he would faint soon. But he pushed himself forward, leaning more and more on his brother for support. He wasn't sure why he was so eager to get to the shore; he knew he would never miraculously find Tauriel there, safe and waiting for him. But he felt that after all she had done for him he at least owed it to her to try, to hope.

The freezing water enveloped her, crushing her with the pressure of a thousand tons of ice. Struggling to pry open the iron bars of her cage, Tauriel felt her lungs straining for breath. Her head was spinning as she sank further and further into the inky blackness, pulled down into the deeps by the bulky weight of the dragon's lifeless form. Dizzily, she tried to shake the talons that held her prisoner but it was in vain. Clutching the curled claw, Tauriel strained her eyes as she looked up, watching the fading blue light becoming dimmer and dimmer as she sank to her watery grave at the bottom of the lake. Her heart was hammering loudly against her ribs, begging her lungs for oxygen that they didn't have. Tauriel's memories seemed to flow calmly in her mind, contrasting the desperation of her thoughts. 600 years was almost nothing to an elf, she was so young and had so many years left to live. But strangely, Tauriel was not panicking over what had occurred that night, regretting the choices she had made that had led her to be where she was, sinking to the bottom of the lake in a cage of Smaug's last dying malice. She had a feeling of pride swirling in her breast; she had helped Bard to save the people of Laketown. And the dwarves, surely now the dragon was dead they could continue their quest peacefully and regain their homeland.

But this peaceful reflection did not dim the spark Tauriel savoured in her soul. She may have been proud of her actions but her desire to live was still shining as brightly as the stars somewhere high above her head, now unseen to her, so her struggles did not cease. Fighting against her prison, her exhaustion and the enclosing darkness that threatened to claim her forever, Tauriel struggled on in the deeps. A small part of her whispered quietly that she would never make it out of this dungeon Smaug had created for her alive, but her body refused to give up and she worked continually, attempting to pry open the dragon's talons. But to no avail as Tauriel grew weaker as she sunk ever downwards and the bars of her prison seemed only to harden in the freezing cold. Her last thought before the darkness claimed her was that her greatest fear had come true; she was dying alone, away from the light.

Upon reaching the shore, the dwarves waded to the water, all the time searching the sand for any sign of Tauriel or her tracks. But there was nothing. The fires of Laketown still blazed brightly and the whole lake seemed to gleam a murderous red, proudly pronouncing the death of Smaug and his reign of terror. The ripples and waves in the lake made it seem to Kili as though the lake itself burned auburn, and the light of the bright moon seemed to shine sadly on it as the winds howled around them screaming songs of sadness for the bloodshed that night.

Staggering forward alone, Kili began to attempt to take off his clothes, fumbling awkwardly in his weary state.

"Kili, no." Bofur said sadly, putting his hand on the young dwarves hand to stop it. "She's gone. There's nothing we can do."

"We have to try!" Kili insisted weakly, swaying as his limbs rebelled against his control and almost caused him to fall. Looking to his brother with hope, Kili silently willed him to understand. "She saved me; I can't just let her die like that. It's our fault this happened, she stayed to heal me and now she could be…" He trailed off, unwilling to admit out loud what they all were thinking.

Staring at his little brother, Fili realised just how important this she-elf was to him. He was barely able to stand, swaying in the breeze like a young sapling, and yet he was using the last of his strength to take his clothes off, to try and go after her, even though he knew it was impossible and that he would probably die before he even reached her. Looking in his desperate brothers eyes, Fili realised what he had to do. He could not allow his brother to go after her, to risk his life like this by trying to save her. But he also could not allow her to die like this, not when she had saved Kili. He owed her a debt and Fili resolved in that instant that he would pay it or die trying. She had saved Kili, so he would save her.

Turning to Bofur and Oin, Fili took charge. "Hold him back, don't let him follow." He commanded, quickly taking off his weapons and clothes.

The others stared at him in dismay, as if unable to believe what he was doing. But Fili ignored their stares, knowing Bofur and Oin would never allow Kili to hurt himself by coming after him. Taking off everything but his thin underclothes, Fili picked up one of his swords and waded out into the freezing water. Walking until his neck was just about under, Fili took a deep breath and dived down. He had always loved swimming as a child, mainly due to the fact it was something Kili enjoyed and they could both do together. Their mother had taught them how to swim, and although many other dwarves did not think it a necessary skill, Fili had always enjoyed himself and that night, pushing himself deeper and deeper down into the murky, cold water, he felt thankful he had.

His eyes straining against the lack of light, Fili just about made out some movement in the shadows below him. He pushed onwards, ignoring the strain of his lungs and the pressure of the water on his head. His one mission was to find Tauriel, dead or alive, and bring her back to the surface. He would not allow her to remain down here on the floor of this god forsaken lake, slowly being feasted on by the fish and worms that could not pierce the dragons tough hide. Forcing himself to focus, Fili kept swimming ever downward until his hands, stretched out in front of him, hit something hard and, surprisingly, quite warm. Feeling it tentatively, Fili realised with a surprise that it felt like a scale. He had found Smaug! Now all he had to do was figure out which bit of him it was and how to locate his back claws. Widening his eyes as much as he could so that his pupils could collect all the pitiful amount of light that was available, Fili realised he was at the neck of the beast. Following the neck down, Fili pulled himself along, silently cursing that it was taking so long. His lungs ached for air but he sharply remind himself of when he and Kili were children and they had used to have competitions to see who could hold their breath the longest. He had always been so good at that, his record being around 7 minutes. Meaning he had about 3 left to find Tauriel and get her out of the lake.

Kicking out against the dragon's lifeless form, Fili noticed a dim, almost unnoticeable, glint of red to his right. Thanking Durin for his excellent eye sight, Fili swam over to where he thought it had been and found himself in front of the dragon's claw. There, inside, the unconscious Tauriel was floating. Feeling a surge of panic, Fili started manically pulling at the dragon's claws. He had swum all this way, found her and now he was damned if he was going to let her die on him. Remembering his sword, Fili berated himself, if the claws had been able to be pulled apart so simply Tauriel would have been able to free herself and now his stupidity had cost them most precious seconds. Sliding his sword in between two of the talons, Fili pushed down with all his might to try and lever a gap that might be big enough to drag the lifeless elf through. Using all his strength, Fili pushed but somehow, whilst trying to force the sword, Fili lost his footing where he had planted his feet on one of the lower talons and the sudden jerk was enough to turn the sword in his hands and force it blade down into the dragon's talon. The force appeared to be enough as the talon was cut off and Fili started in surprise. Grabbing hold of Tauriel's hand, he pulled her through the hole in the bars he had made and wrapped one of his arms around her waist.

He was about to kick off when he realised taking the claw would probably be a good way to prove to Thorin that the dragon truly was dead, providing Thorin himself had survived. Sliding his sword into a sheath at Tauriel's side, Fili picked up the talon and pushed off, moving his legs as quickly as he could to get back to the surface as his lungs were screaming out for oxygen. Slowing down considerably before he reached the surface, Fili broke it tentatively before looking around him. He was shaking with the cold of the water and the effort of his enterprise had sapped his strength considerably. Shaking the hair out of his eyes Fili could see the burning wreckage of the parts of Laketown Smaug had destroyed and winced. The fires were still blazing and the smell of burning flesh seemed to hang heavy in the air.

Shouts seemed to echo across the water and Fili turned to see his brother, Bofur and Oin stood on the shoreline, waving and signalling to him their location. Groaning, Fili realised he was further out than he had originally thought. Making sure Tauriel's face was above water at all times, Fili somehow managed to swim back to shore, ignoring his protesting muscles. The water was choppy, making it more difficult to get back but he did eventually, throwing himself onto the sand and coughing up a lungful of lake water.

Oin immediately leant down to see to Tauriel while Bofur helped to bundle Fili up in an attempt to get some warmth back into his aching limbs. Kili went to his brother first of all, to check he was unhurt, but Fili soon waved him away and gestured to Tauriel.

"Help her; I didn't nearly die just so you could worry about me getting a cold."

Smiling his thanks, Kili went over to Tauriel and looked to Oin for instructions. Oin pumped her chest furiously, every now and then stopping to listen at her chest for any activity. Looking at Kili, Oin murmured some instructions to him that Fili didn't quite catch. He was so cold he was shaking and Bofur had resorted to hugging him in an attempt to try and combat the cold. Kili blushed bright red but nodded fiercely, clearly set on doing whatever needed to be done to help the elf. Visibly steadying himself, Kili waited until Oin had finished pressing down on Tauriel's chest before he took a gulp of air, leant down and blew into her mouth, carefully pressing her nose as he did so. For a few seconds there was no change but then, as if by magic, Tauriel's eyes snapped open. Realising this, Kili sat back up and grinned at her, opening his mouth to make some happy exclamation. But he never managed to get the words out as Tauriel's hand whipped up and slapped him round the face, echoing loudly in the eerily quiet night air.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Recoiling backwards, Kili scrambled away from the now coughing elf, his hand clutching his throbbing face. At first, confusion swirled round Kili's head. He had been trying to help the ungrateful elf and if this was how she thanked him then Kili was resolved not to make the same mistake again. But Kili's resolve melted as he watched Tauriel curl up and wrap her arms around her knees, shaking from shock and cold. _'She must have thought I was assaulting her, she's not being ungrateful she's trying to protect herself' _Kili quickly realised. Cautiously stepping towards her, making sure she could see what he was doing, Kili took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry; I was just trying to help. Oin thought it would force you to breathe again… I know how it must have seemed but I honestly would never have taken advantage like that…"

Fili raised an eyebrow at his brother, impressed that he had thought about why the she-elf had reacted like that instead of petulantly sulking. He smiled at he realised just how grown up his brother was now, he was a long way from the boy who had followed Thorin around like a lost puppy, and indeed the adolescent who had joked so carelessly about orc attacks at the beginning of their journey. Fili opened his mouth to say something but he realised instantly he was so cold his teeth were chattering and he couldn't quite get his words out. Groaning, Fili clutched Bofur's jacket round him and tried to hug some life back into his frozen limbs.

He wasn't the only one impressed as Tauriel gazed at Kili, evidently trying to work out how sincere he was. Nodding at him, Tauriel rubbed her legs in an attempt to get herself warm. Oin busied himself with checking Fili over whilst Bofur glanced up the beach towards Laketown where the townspeople were valiantly fighting the flaming remnants of Smaug's final attack.

"We need to get back to Bard's." Oin stated flatly, making sure Fili was once again wrapped up in his clothes. "We need to warm the two of you up or you'll freeze to death. Or catch something." Grunting, he pulled Fili onto his feet and gestured at Bofur. "You help the lad with her."

Nodding, Bofur hurried to Tauriel and carefully offered her his hand, cautious of her reaction to the last dwarf who had touched her. Grabbing his hand, Tauriel managed to drag herself up, leaning on him heavily for support. Kili took off his coat and wrapped it round her shoulders, supporting her from the other side. Together, the strange group slowly made its way back to the warm light of Laketown and the final remnants of Smaug's destruction.

When the group reached Bard's house he was still out helping the townspeople combat the last of the dragon fire but Tilda and Sigrid were there, cleaning and straightening up after the fight with the orcs. They'd managed to move most of the furniture back but there was still a gaping hole in the roof and scratches along the floor. Supporting Tauriel as best he could despite the screaming agony from his leg, Kili pulled her through the door. As he glanced anxiously at her, Kili noticed Tauriel's head was hung forward, lolling slightly side to side as they manoeuvred her through the door.

"What happened?" Sigrid asked, her eyes widening with horror as she saw the once vibrant Tauriel barely conscious, hanging between Bofur and Kili like a lifeless doll.

"Fell in the lake." Bofur grunted, struggling with carrying most of the elf's weight as Kili barely had the strength to stand himself let alone help hold the sodden, unconscious she-elf up as well.

The girls gasped and looked at each other, unsure of what to do. Squaring her shoulders, Sigrid took charge. "Put her in da's bed, it's the biggest." She commanded, leading the way to Bard's bedroom and holding the door open for the dwarves so they could drag their burden through as easily as possible. Sigrid helped Bofur and Kili to carefully lower Tauriel onto the bed before she told them to leave. Confused, they did as she asked and went to help Oin, who was settling Fili in front of the fire. As the others attempted to warm Fili up, Tilda and Sigrid started a fire in the grate in Bard's room and undressed Tauriel, wrapping her up in some of their mother's old clothes. Tucking her into bed, the girls surrounded her with pillows and piled all the blankets they could spare on top of her. But Tauriel was still shaking and Sigrid was worried, she felt like ice and she wasn't waking up.

Leaving Tauriel, the girls walked back into the living room where the dwarves were sitting by the fire, eating some sausages Bofur had found in one of the cupboards that they'd cooked in the hopes of warming themselves up even more.

"We've done everything but she's not waking up and she's still freezing. What do we do?" Sigrid asked desperately as Tilda sat on the floor, looking at the dwarves with innocence and hope.

At this Bain ran into the room, sweating and breathing heavily. "Da needs help, the fires spreading to the town hall where the wounded are. He needs volunteers." Looking wildly around the room, Bain's eyes settled on the dwarves. "Please." He pleaded, his wild eyes showing just how bad the situation was. Bofur stood up and looked at Fili nervously, checking to see if he was needed there more.

"Go help." Fili grunted. "I need to sleep anyway, I'm exhausted."

"They also need people to help with the wounded." Bain said, his gaze focusing on his sisters who both stepped forward before glancing back at their father's bedroom, where Tauriel's condition was no doubt deteriorating.

"I'll stay with her, you go. They need you more." Kili said, grabbing hold of the wall and dragging himself up. "I'm no use to anyone else anyway. Just tell me what to do." Looking at Oin, Kili wondered if there was anything he could do at all. Perhaps there wasn't, and he would be forced to watch both his brother and Tauriel slowly die, all because of him.

"Just make them both warm and comfortable lad, sit close, your body heat will help." Oin smiled encouragingly then turned and followed the girls out. Bofur checked on Fili once more before patting Kili on the shoulder. "Be careful of that leg, don't exhaust yourself, this isn't your fault." Turning, Bofur ran after Bain, leaving Kili speechless. Bofur had always been one of his favourite people growing up; he'd often babysat Kili and Fili and had taught them lots of games and tricks to play on and with others, usually Bombur when it came to pranks. Kili couldn't help but be touched that Bofur had known him well enough to know that he'd blame himself, and he felt comforted by his friend's confidence in him. Smiling to himself, Kili glanced down to where his brother had been sat.

Fili was leant against the leg of the table, snoring peacefully. If it wasn't for the slight shivering, Kili would have been reminded of when he'd watched his brother sleep as a small child. He'd often had bad dreams and it had comforted Kili to sit by his big brother, he had felt sure if any monster had come to get him Fili would have kept him safe. Tucking another blanket round Fili, Kili checked his temperature. He was a little cold, but he seemed much better. Kili sighed tiredly and pulled off his huge wet boots, groaning as he saw all the sand that came out. He knew he would have a lot of sand in his socks as well. Remembering his mother's expression every time he used to get sand in his shoes as a child, Kili couldn't help but laugh fondly at the memories. He promised himself to give her a big hug when they got back home to her. Smiling, Kili rubbed his sore leg and poked the fire, making sure it kept burning.

Kili then heard a low groan coming from the room behind him and he remembered Tauriel. Hurrying as quickly and quietly as he could on his bad leg, careful not to wake Fili, Kili went to see Tauriel. She was led where Sigrid and Tilda had left her, lying in Bard's bed with layers of blankets on her and rows of pillows surrounding her. Her eyes were barely open, but it was instantly clear to Kili that she was attempting to mouth something. Returning to the other room, Kili fetched some of the water they'd been warming and went back to Tauriel. Stroking some of her limp hair out of the way, Kili dribbled some of the water on her lips. She opened them slightly more and Kili took that as a sign she could drink. He slowly poured some water in her mouth, stopping frequently to allow her to swallow.

Her eyes flicked open and she silently surveyed her surroundings.

"You're in Bard's room. Tilda and Sigrid helped you in and tried to warm you up, but they had to go with Oin to help the people who got hurt in the fires. Bofur went to help Bain and Bard control the fire…" He trailed off; worried that Tauriel might not even be conscious enough to fully understand what he was saying or that he might be making her worse by worrying her.

"You saved me…?" She trailed off. Her voice was low and husky with exhaustion and Kili couldn't help but think even as fragile and ill as she looked there, she still had a fierce strength visible in the gleam of her eyes. He found himself admiring her courage.

"No, my brother Fili did. I couldn't… my leg…" He stopped, angrily looking down. If he had been strong enough to save her himself, Fili would be healthy and safe. It was all his fault, Thorin was right, he should never have come, his inexperience was putting his brother in danger. It had only been Fili's confidence and assurances of Kili's abilities that had led Thorin to allowing him to join them and Kili was furious that he had once again let his family down.

"Why? I don't…" She stopped, noticing Kili's mood.

"He couldn't let you die after you saved me." Kili said miserably, sitting down on the bed, as far away from Tauriel as he could without falling.

"You wish he had let me die…" Tauriel said cautiously, confused by Kili's words.

"No!" He exclaimed loudly, concern flooding his features and desperation taking hold. "Of course not! I would never, ever, want you to get hurt. I'm just angry that I wasn't strong enough, and now he's…" Kili stopped. Sighing, he put his head in his hands and tried to order his thoughts. It was a struggle as his feelings were running rampant in his head like a hurricane, throwing any attempt at a coherent sentence and scattering his thoughts. He didn't understand why he was reacting like this, or how he even felt. It was difficult to even understand what he was trying to say.

"He did it for you." Tauriel said softly, realising the depth of feeling Kili must have for her to drive Fili to do such a drastic act. "Is he…?" She couldn't finish the question, dreading the answer. She vaguely remembered seeing Fili on the beach, but she couldn't be sure.

"He's warming up by the fire, asleep. I've never seen him so tired." Kili frowned, gazing at the wall, as if observing a perplexing scene far beyond.

Sighing with relief, Tauriel found herself thanking the heavens for saving the dwarf. Struggling to sit up, Tauriel winced with pain. Seeing her struggle, Kili's eyes widened.

"It's alright." He assured her calmly, "everything's ok. Just go to sleep and get better ok?"

Seeing the wisdom in his words, Tauriel lay back down and rested her head against the pillows for a brief moment, before raising it again to look at Kili.

"I am sorry about your face."

Kili laughed and shook his head. "Don't worry, it's not like it could have gotten any worse so don't worry."

"I like your face." Tauriel commented casually, glancing back at Kili who was now blushing.

"Well I like you, so I suppose this means we're… friends?" Tauriel couldn't help but smile at his hopeful tone. But it wasn't just that, she felt a glow of pride inside her. He liked her, not her looks, _her._ Tauriel realised this was possibly the first time a male had ever actually liked her for who she was, not just impressed by her looks or fighting.

"If you think elves and dwarves can be friends, then yes, I'd like that." She smiled at him, almost forgetting her icy coldness and aching head as she realised just how cute he was. Elf males did not grow facial hair and Tauriel did not appreciate the dwarfish love of braided beards and whatnot. But, looking at Kili smiling in the candlelight, Tauriel realised his stubble was growing on her and wondered what it felt like. Frowning at her thoughts, Tauriel turned her head and stared at the ceiling as she tried to control herself.

"What?" Kili asked, his amusement clear in his voice. He carefully slid closer towards her, not so close as to encroach on her space, but close enough to, hopefully, be warming her up with his body heat.

"What do beards feel like?" She blurted out, her curiosity getting the better of her.

"Itchy, but they do help keep your face warm. Although sometimes they can get in the way. I'm not altogether sure, I only really have stubble." He blushed and looked down, a sad look in his eye.

"I'm sorry." Tauriel said softly, realising that this may not have been a good subject to talk about. She remembered Thranduil telling her and Legolas years ago, in the middle of a rant of the selfish nature of dwarves, that their beards were a matter of pride, showing maturity. Even among the females facial hair was important and was actually considered a sign of beauty. The better or more facial hair you had, the more beautiful you were considered. Perhaps this was just elves simplifying it, Tauriel thought, but clearly they were important and Kili's lack of a beard was obviously a matter of some embarrassment to him. Frowning, Tauriel tried to rectify the situation.

"Elves don't have beards." She stated simply, watching Kili glance up from his contemplation at her words. "I find it strange when I look upon dwarves, the facial hair just looks so odd." She waited, noting his reaction. "Yours is nice!" She said quickly, realising he might be offended. "But long beards with braids… they just look so extraordinary to me."

Kili grinned, realising she was trying to comfort him, but was failing on unfamiliar ground.

"You must be cold." He said, glancing at the fire to check it was still going. "You should rest, I can sit here if you'd like? Oin said my body heat might help warm you up." He groaned internally, realising once again she may take his words in a perverted way. Readying his face for the burning force of a slap, Kili closed his eyes and waited. But the blow never fell and he snuck a peek at Tauriel, who was smiling fondly at him, clearly amused by his reaction.

"You're not much use there Kili." She said, moving to the side so he could sit at the head of the bed next to her. Kili moved quickly, happiness bubbling in his breast. It was a drastic change from earlier when she had slapped him for what she may have assumed at first was a kiss to now inviting him into a bed with her, even allowing him under the quilt with her. This act of trust on Tauriel's part meant a lot to him, and he was determined not to let her down. Tentatively putting his arm around her, Kili grinned as she rested her head against his stomach, curling into his side. Leaning his head back, Kili realised something.

Looking down, Kili checked to see if Tauriel was comfortable. "That's the first time you've used my name and not just called me dwarf." He said cheerfully. "I like it."

Rolling her eyes at his happy tone, Tauriel snuggled closer to him, putting her head on his shoulder, pressing her cold face up against his warm neck. Curling up as much as she could, Tauriel pulled herself so that her legs were over his and her feet rubbing his for warmth. She realised she was practically lying on him and made sure she was in such a position that she wasn't putting any weight on his injured leg. Looking up at him to check he was comfortable with how close they were lying, Tauriel giggled at his huge grin. She felt strange, and not just because of the cold. She had never been this intimate with someone and Tauriel had to acknowledge how right it felt.

In a moment of madness, Tauriel reached up and stroked Kili's face where earlier she had slapped him. There was a large red mark and she knew it would probably bruise. Enjoying the sensation of the stubble against her hand, Tauriel leant up and kissed the red mark softly, before snuggling down against him and falling into a deep sleep. Her last thought was how tickly his stubble had been against her lips, and how much she wondered whether it would tickle her face if she kissed him properly.

Kili watched her sleep for a while. She looked happy but she was shivering slightly so he put his arms around her to keep her warm. He knew she had kissed him because she was practically delirious in her fragile state, and warned himself not to expect any repetitions in the future. But that didn't stop him from enjoying the memory of the kiss then. Kili smiled to himself, and looked to his right out of a window. The town was quiet and he could no longer see the glow of dragon fire. The night was dark and eerily silent, the only light coming from the calming stars above. Yawning, Kili rested his head back and allowed sleep to carry him off. His last thought was of Thorin and the others still in Erebor, a fervent wish of _'Let them be alive_'.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

The dim sunlight streamed in through the window and Fili groaned. His limbs felt like lead and his head was pounding. Grimacing at his cracked and dry lips, he sat up slowly, giving his head time to stop spinning. He felt sick and had a horrible taste in his mouth. '_Probably the foul lake water'_ he thought dryly, rubbing his face and trying to gather his thoughts. He vaguely remembered last night, the exhaustion and cold. Peering around the room, allowing his eyes to adjust to the dawns fragile light, Fili tried to ignore the grumble in his stomach and the pain in his head that felt like knives being driven into his skull. He couldn't see Kili in the room and he felt a stab of worry in his gut. Bofur was lying, snoring loudly, on the kitchen table, using a tankard as a pillow, while Oin was sitting in an armchair snoozing quietly. But Kili was nowhere to be seen.

Getting to his feet, Fili grabbed hold of the wall to steady himself and took deep breaths. Feeling the tightness in his chest ease, Fili staggered to Bard's room, where last night they had put the elf to sleep, hoping Kili might have fallen asleep watching over the she-elf. Opening the door, Fili's mouth fell open in shock. Kili and Tauriel were curled up in bed together, under the covers. Tauriel was lying with her head on Kili's shoulder, breathing slowly, while Kili had his face in her red hair, breathing softly. Fili was dumbstruck. This scene was so intimate he almost felt that he should leave but he couldn't tear his eyes away from his little brother, in bed with an elf!

Kili hadn't exactly been popular with dwarf women; in fact, they had thought him rather plain compared to his brother. Kili had been too young with no beard and altogether a tad too awkward. He had been confident to begin with, Fili reflected, but after the first one he was interested in turned him down, saying she would rather marry the heir, not his little brother, Kili's confidence had been shattered and after that he much preferred to laugh with the lads rather than flirt with the females. Fili had always felt guilty about that, and had tried to help his brother as much as he could, helping him to hone his fighting skills and even begging Thorin to teach him how to use a bow. Fili himself had been awful at archery and he'd noticed a huge boost in his brother's confidence levels at mastering a skill Fili himself was simply atrocious at.

And now here his little brother was, curled up in bed with Tauriel. Shocked yet slightly proud, Fili slowly crept into the room, careful not to wake the slumbering couple. Taking a shaky breath, Fili slowly pulled the corner of the quilt back, hoping he wouldn't find what he thought he would. But relief passed through him as he saw they were both bundled up in clothes. '_He must have just been keeping her warm'_ Fili told himself, smiling as he calmed himself down. Kili hadn't given himself to an elf maid and Fili could hold his head up high when he next saw Thorin, confident that nothing had happened between Kili and the she-elf.

But Fili wasn't altogether sure whether to feel pleased about this or not. Yes, this meant that Kili and the elf hadn't done anything, but Fili could see from the way he was so tenderly holding her that he cared for her deeply. He knew of course that his brother would never have taken advantage of her in the fragile state she was in, but this didn't comfort him. Kili clearly had feelings for the elf and, judging by the way she treated him, she may well reciprocate them. All this meant a very awkward conversation with Thorin who was well known to think of all elves as the enemy. But Fili knew, looking at the peaceful look on his baby brother's face, that if this was what Kili truly wanted, he would support him no matter what. Even if that meant standing up to Thorin, Fili would do it. Fili would do anything for his brother to keep him safe and happy.

Tucking them back in, Fili silently crossed the room, closing the door behind him. He stretched, yawning, and realised just how awful he felt. His head was still thumping, his limbs ached, he was dehydrated and the room was spinning. Staggering to the table, Fili moved the tankard supporting Bofur's head and smiled at the satisfying thump of Bofur's head hitting the solid wood table. The shock of the pain woke him up instantly and Bofur frowned as he looked up at Fili.

"Why?" He asked simply, rubbing his head and sitting up on the table.

"Because number one you're a horrendous snorer, number two you stink and number three I want you to fill me in on what happened last night."

"Your voice is all croaky." Bofur noted before yawning loudly. He rolled off the table, staggered a bit but righted himself, then walked over to the kitchen area. Fili found a chair and sat down while Bofur busied himself with collecting food and water. Bringing some to Fili, Bofur waited to make sure Fili drank some water, and then went so collect more supplies. Setting the table for five, Bofur went to the armchair when Oin was still sleeping and woke him up.

"Food." Bofur grunted, looking round the room sleepily, confusion written clearly on his face. "Where's Kili?"

"In there with the elf." Fili said, rubbing his head and groaning from the pain in his sore throat. "Leave them, let them sleep."

"Wait, he's sleeping _with _the elf?" Bofur exclaimed, suddenly alert. He hurried towards the door of Bard's room but Fili's call stopped him in his tracks.

"He was just keeping her warm, they look exhausted. Just leave them be, they'll wake when they're ready."

Grumbling, Oin walked to the table and sat opposite Fili, shoving the bread into his mouth enthusiastically. Bofur came and sat next to Fili, looking at him carefully to make sure he was looking alright.

"How you feeling?" Bofur asked quietly, realising from Fili's drooping head that he must be in pain.

"I'll live." Fili grunted, glancing nervously at Oin. He was waiting for Oin to state how bad he looked and insist on checking him out to make sure he hadn't caught anything. But Oin clearly didn't think Fili looked bad enough to warrant further treatment as he continued eating happily.

"So, fill me in." Fili said, sighing as he stretched out his legs under the table. They were aching fiercely and Fili rubbed his thigh, attempting to loosen his tight muscles.

"Half of town either burned down or was singed at the very least. Around 30 injured but only 6 or 7 dead surprisingly. Bard's organising the rebuilding, making sure buildings that are structurally damaged are repaired so people can go back home and to work as quickly as possible. Bain's taking care of distributing food and clean water to the injured or needy. Tilda and Sigrid stayed overnight, nursing the sick and injured. I helped put the fires out and Oin helped until everyone who was critical was stabilised, then we came back here with the girls to eat and sleep. They should be in their rooms. I was sleeping happily until you rudely woke me up." Bofur grinned at Fili, who rolled his eyes.

The front door opened and Bard walked in looking utterly exhausted. He crossed the room and slumped in the chair at the end of the table.

"How's the situation?" Oin asked, looking at Bard with a worried expression. Fili understood why, Bard looked terrible; his hair was wild and darkened with soot and his eyes hard dark bags under them.

"Luckily he didn't get enough time to do severe damage. It can all be rebuilt reasonably quickly. Thanks for your help but if you wanted to go and find your kin I wouldn't blame you. I got a boat that's ready as soon as you want it."

"Thank you." Oin said gruffly, downing the water from his tankard. "I better go and wake the lad and elf up to make sure she's improving." He shuffled to the other room and this time Fili said nothing. He felt awful and he had a feeling that if he felt this bad Tauriel surely would as well. Groaning, Fili leaned back into the chair and closed his eyes. He couldn't allow himself to entertain for a single moment the thought that Smaug had killed the others. He firmly believed that they would be waiting for them in Erebor and with every beat of his heart his feeling strengthened. Surely he would know if Thorin and the others had fallen. But he felt nothing, just a strange emptiness wallowing inside of him. He couldn't help to wonder if this was good or bad.

The door to the bedroom opened and a red faced Kili appeared, smoothing his clothes and ruffling his hair back into place.

"Morning." He said brightly, walking over to the table and sitting opposite his brother in the seat Oin had just vacated.

Fili raised an eyebrow but said nothing, waiting for his head to stop aching quite so much. He sat quietly as Bofur filled Kili in on the night's events.

"So we're going to Erebor today then?" Kili asked, looking to his brother for confirmation.

"I suppose we'd better find out, one way or another." Oin said gruffly, coming out of Bard's room and walking to the table. Tauriel followed him. Fili couldn't help but notice how she looked good, considering last night's hardships. Her cheeks were rosy red and her eyes looked bright and were shining.

"I don't know what you did and frankly I don't care." Bard stated, standing up and addressing Tauriel. "But it worked and the beast is dead, so you have my thanks. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go and sleep for the rest of the year." He walked over to one of the doors behind Kili, checking on his sleeping daughters, and then went into his own bedroom, closing the door behind him.

Chuckling at Bard, Bofur got up and put his coat on before itching his armpit. "May as well get started now." He said, looking at the others and waiting for them to rise as well.

Oin followed him to the other side of the room while Fili rose stiffly and stretched. Groaning he walked over to where he'd left his coat and put it on, attempting to ignore the fire in his limbs as he did so. Fili glanced back at Kili, who was awkwardly waiting by Tauriel, watching as she drank some water.

"Would you like to come?" He asked awkwardly, wringing his hands together.

"I'll come if you'd like me to. If you think I wouldn't be imposing." Tauriel smiled sweetly, blushing under Kili's intense gaze.

"Of course you'd be welcome to!" He said, grinning at her. "Wouldn't she?"

Bofur looked at Fili nervously, clearly anticipating what Thorin would say if he was alive and well and they brought an elf into Erebor.

"Bring her, if they're hurt she'll be useful." Oin grunted turning and walking out the door. Unwilling to argue, Bofur followed. Raising an eyebrow at his brother's joyous expression Fili turned and followed suit. He noted absently that Kili and Tauriel were following. Turning back to check they were keeping up, Fili saw Kili mouth something at him. _'Are you ok?'_

Fili nodded and hurried to catch up with Bofur and Oin, trying to ignore the alarm bells in his head. He knew full well Thorin would kill him for not stopping this relationship before it grew to anything serious but Fili was all too aware of the consequences him interfering may have on his brothers happiness. He knew Kili would listen to him and stay away from the elf if he asked but Fili found himself unwilling to do so. Kili's happiness was the most important thing to him and he refused to do anything to jeopardise that. So Fili ignored the way Kili helped Tauriel in the boat, he ignored all the giggles and whispering and he pretended not to notice them holding hands behind him as Bofur pushed the boat onwards towards their long lost home. Glancing at Oin, Fili realised he was smiling at the couple, clearly at ease with their relationship. _'It's probably because she's such a great healer.'_ Fili thought, sighing. He was glad at least that Oin wasn't frowning on his brother or declaring himself ashamed at his blatant feelings for the elf. And Bofur seemed completely oblivious to what was happening between the young dwarf and elf so Fili allowed himself a moment of calm. The occupants of this boat may be happy in their ignorance or pretending to ignore what was happening but Fili knew full well Thorin would not be so happy to allow his nephew, a prince of Erebor, to court an elf. A woodland elf at that. Hoping his brother at least had the sense to attempt to hide his feelings in front of their uncle; Fili concentrated on the rhythm of the boats movements and drifted in and out of sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Sighing contentedly, Kili surveyed the scene around him with a relaxed air. He was sitting in the back of a boat as it made its way across the lake towards a solitary peak that seemed to be racing towards him. The bright sun shone down on the glimmering lake and Kili couldn't help but feel the majestic landscape matched his mood perfectly. He was going home to Erebor with his brother, where they belonged. With every beat of his heart Kili felt his happiness growing as he languished in the back of the boat with the glorious sun shining on them. Nature seemed to be willing them home as the wind pushed at their backs driving them homewards. The boat seemed to glide through the water as easily as a bird through the air. So much so that Bofur had given up rowing long ago and now only used the paddles to steer towards the beach that was rapidly approaching. Smiling, Kili looked shyly to his left where Tauriel was sitting, gazing over the water to the far banks where the wind whispered among the tall trees.

Looking at Tauriel, Kili felt a peaceful happiness swirl in his chest. He had woken up with her asleep in his arms and had lain there, enjoying the warmth of her body heat as he stroked her silken hair. She had woken up slowly and he had tried to savour every last moment he had with her as he knew he would never hold her again. But when she had opened her eyes she had not pushed him away or recoiled. In fact, she had smiled at him and snuggled closer to him, rubbing her face into his shoulder and sighing happily. It had been one of the happiest moments of his life and, watching her in the boat, Kili felt nothing short of pure elation at their blossoming relationship. He remembered a few years ago, when Fili had been enamoured with a beautiful dwarf maid who has sat on his lap in the inn back in the Blue Mountains. Her name had been Mayah, Kili remembered vaguely, and she had giggled at all of Fili's jokes, no matter how awful they were, and had stroked his hair and kissed his cheek. Kili remembered how envious he'd been of his brother that he had been so in love with someone, something that Kili had always feared would never happen to him. But here he was, watching the sun climb higher and higher towards the peak of the Lonely Mountain with Tauriel's hand in his.

Kili glanced forwards nervously, dragged out of his thoughts by the sound of Bofur's laughter. He felt sure that Fili and Oin knew about the growing feelings between himself and Tauriel but Bofur seemed completely oblivious. The other 3 dwarves were sat in front of Kili talking to each other nervously. He knew instinctively what they were discussing. They were worried that Smaug had killed Thorin and the others before he had attacked Laketown. But Kili's heart was adamant that they were still alive and that as the 5 of them arrived at Erebor the others would be there to greet them. Although, Kili wasn't entirely sure how pleased Thorin would be when he saw that they had brought Tauriel with them. Frowning slightly, Kili wondered whether Thorin would understand about their relationship. He knew that his uncle would respect the fact that he owed his life to the elf, but would he be able to understand his feelings beyond that? Kili doubted it. But he knew that he would defend her and fight her case all the same as he really wanted her there. Perhaps he was being stupid, feeling that his place was by her side as strongly as he did. They barely knew each other and he of all people knew Tauriel did not need him fighting her battles for her; she was capable of taking care of herself. It was one of the things he loved about her, her feisty nature. Kili smiled to himself, he did love her, despite their obvious differences and the obstacles they would undoubtedly face, he loved her. And, he felt sure; he would stand by her no matter what, even when faced with his uncle's wrath. He could only hope that Thorin would be so pleased with the beast's death that he would accept Tauriel's presence without complaint.

Kili was torn from his musings as the boat hit the beach and Bofur jumped out dragging it onto the shore. Oin and Fili climbed out onto the sand and Kili felt a pang as his brother glanced back to see if he was ok. Kili stood up and began to follow his brother, stopping only to offer Tauriel his hand to help her out of the boat. He knew she wouldn't need his help but he wanted to find some sort of way to show her he was thinking of her and that seemed like the best way. She took his hand gladly as she jumped daintily out of the boat and Kili was once again struck by her beauty. He felt a rush of pride as she continued to hold his hand, even as they followed the others up the beach. Walking behind the others, Kili and Tauriel quietly took in the landscape, occasionally looking at each other and blushing. They didn't speak as they climbed the rocks towards Erebor and Kili found he preferred it that way. He couldn't guarantee that if he spoke he wouldn't say something too presumptuous so he thought it best not to say anything at all. Tauriel was more than happy to walk in silence, enjoying the warmth of the sun on her face and Kili's hand in hers. She felt nervous as they approached Erebor, unsure of what destruction they might find there, but Tauriel knew that she had come because Kili had wanted her to and if all that was waiting for them in the Lonely mountain was death then they would face it together.

It took them a few hours to reach the overlook where the remnants of Dale stood and, for the first time, Kili felt a pang of worry. How could the others have survived against a beast so strong it could do this to a city? He could see now that Dale had truly been brought to its knees by Smaug's wrath and he felt despair begin to claw at his heart. How could they have survived against such a terrible foe? Kili was so lost in his anxieties that he didn't notice Tauriel joining him. He had been stood alone, looking down at the destruction and he didn't notice her presence until he felt the pressure of her squeezing his hand. Looking up, he smiled at Tauriel, gazing into her eyes. He felt suddenly buoyed looking at her as he realised that with the help of Bard Tauriel had been strong enough to stop the dragon. She had survived terrible odds and yet here she was by his side, safe and sound. In that moment he was so awed by her strength that all he could do was gaze at her. Kili's doubts evaporated looking at Tauriel and he realised the same regal strength she had was in Thorin. If there was anyone who could lead the others safely away from the dragons fire it was Thorin and Kili felt sure that when they got to Erebor he would be there waiting for them. Walking back to the others, Kili and Tauriel stood by Fili's side as he discussed their path with Oin.

"Surely we should try the main gate? That must have been how the beast got out so there's more chance of us finding a way in. Without the map, we have no way of knowing where the door is as I certainly don't remember. Do you?" Fili turned to Kili, worry etched into the lines of his face.

"No, but I thought they could only open the door yesterday?" Kili asked, looking from his brother to Oin. "Unless they left the door open, which I doubt, we couldn't get in. We don't even have the key even if it did work tonight."

"He's right." Oin grunted, surveying the mountain with a heavy heart. "We must try the main gate, or we shan't have a hope."

Oin led the way over the rocks towards the side of the mountain; past huge stone carvings of previous dwarf Kings. The trek took a few hours and by the time they caught sight of the huge carven entrance the sun was beginning to droop in the sky. Walking along the huge road, Kili watched open mouthed at the entrance loomed bigger and bigger until it was towering over him. Erebor seemed to grow beyond the sky itself and Kili, not for the first time, felt very small and insignificant. Kili looked down as he felt something warm and soft touch his hand and realised Tauriel had threaded her fingers through his and was holding his hand tightly. '_She must know how nervous I_ _am_' he thought warmly, enjoying the pressure of her hand in his. Kili looked to his left and saw that Fili was walking next to him, watching him and Tauriel with a wry smile and a raised eyebrow.

The gates had been smashed open as Smaug had made his final journey into the night sky and the group stopped, wearily surveying the wreckage and gathering their thoughts and courage. Taking a deep breath, Oin edged forwards, peering into the darkness of the cavern.

"I can't hear anything." Bofur whispered nervously, looking to Fili for reassurance.

Tauriel walked towards the entrance carefully as Fili frowned deeply. He was unsure about whether entering as they were, mostly unarmed (he had a sword and Tauriel had her bow and some knives) and completely unaware of what situation they were walking into. Tauriel was crouched next to Oin, listening intently.

"I can hear something." She said, looking to Fili. "It sounds like… some sort of jangling."

Fili realised that they were all waiting for him to make his assessment. '_If Thorin is dead,' _Fili thought nervously, '_then I'm King._' Gulping, Fili took a deep breath then marched forwards, into the gloom.

His eyes adjusted quickly and Fili soon found that there were huge columns of green and gold around him. Attempting to ignore the scorch marks and scratches on the floor, Fili stopped, staring intently around him. His footsteps had echoed strangely, almost with a metallic clink, and Fili couldn't help but shiver at the alien sounding noise. Stooping low, Fili brushed his hand against the floor and felt the warm, smooth ground that glowed gold. He had thought it may have been a thin layer but, pressing his palm flat against the ground, he realised it was a thick layer, as if someone had dumped a large amount of molten gold and had left it to cool. Raising an eyebrow, he swivelled and looked at Oin to see his reaction.

"The floor was not like this before… perhaps it was Smaug's doing." He looked confused and Fili felt instantly sorry for the older dwarf. Here he was, returning home after all these years and even now it was different and, perhaps, once again promising only death. Fili and Kili had been too young to remember the mountain and now, standing up stiffly, Fili wondered for the first time since leaving his mother and their home in the Blue Mountains if this quest had been the best idea. Yes, the dragon was now dead but what had they gained? Empty halls that would now serve better as a tomb than a home.

"It's on the columns as well, look!" Bofur exclaimed, pointing upwards where flecks of gold ran across the columns as if someone had flicked a wet paintbrush at them.

Striding forwards, Fili stopped by a pile of huge boulders at the end of the hall. Frowning, he rubbed his hand across one and realised it was some sort of cast in the likeness of a king. Turning, he searched for Oin who was, along with the Kili, Bofur and Tauriel, wandering slowly towards where Fili himself stood.

"What was this place?" He asked impatiently, gesturing towards the cast to explain his confusion.

"The gallery of the Kings." Oin said, peering around sadly.

Biting his lip, Fili turned his head and gazed to his right where the gallery led off to a long hall. At the end of the hall was a light from a doorway and Fili could just about make out a huge tapestry lying abandoned on the floor in the heap.

Seeing where he was looking, Oin sighed. "It once hung proudly on the wall, showing much of our history. The best must have knocked it down.

"Yes, but only recently, there's no dust on it. It must have been when he came through last night."

Jogging through the hall, Fili led the way to the doorway, over the tapestry. The others followed reluctantly and Fili quickly realised they were nervous about what exactly they would find. Ignoring his rolling stomach, Fili slowed down as he neared the doorway, before edging cautiously out of it. He walked through, slowly taking in their surroundings. They were in the heart of the mountain, the forges, and there was no one around. Fili grimaced at the uncomfortable heat and looked at Oin.

"They're hot. Do you think the others could have made use of them?"

"For what? You think they decided to make a few necklaces for the beast?" Oin asked irritably, glaring at the young dwarf.

"Well I can't see why a dragon would have much use for the forges of the dwarves. Just show us the way upstairs." Fili rolled his eyes at the older dwarf and tried to calm himself. He was feeling very on edge, they all were, but fighting would not solve their problems. They had to find Thorin and the others, dead or alive.

They followed Oin through the Mountain, stopping every now and again to note signs of the dragon's recent presence. The further in they got the colder it got and Fili couldn't help but hope that the cold, stale air would not reflect what they would find. He followed Oin closely, taking everything in while trusting Bofur to have his back should anyone or anything come out of the shadows. There was an eerie silence and Fili had to drive down his fears. He couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong and the further along they got the stronger his foreboding became.

Feeling something on his arm, Fili whirled round and came face to face with Tauriel.

"The jingling, it's becoming louder." She whispered, looking forward with a wary eye.

Fili nodded, gritting his teeth. Tauriel looked very intimidating in the low light and Fili felt a rush of relief that if something were to happen that she would be there to protect Kili. The group continued walking and came out in huge hall that seemed to glow gold. There was treasure all over the floor, in a huge pile bigger than any Fili had ever seen. They stood there by the side, dumbfounded and silent, gazing across the hills of glittering treasure. Taking a few cautious steps forward, Fili went to a chest and picked up a harp and began to strum a few notes. He heard a similar music next to him and looked to see Kili doing the same. Winking at his brother, Fili replaced the harp and gazed up at the mountain of gold. Turning, he saw Bofur jumping into the piles of gold as if he were a diver and hugging it to his chest as Oin carefully inspected a large ruby from a chest of shining jewels.

Laughing at his kin, Fili looked at Tauriel who was stood motionless, seemingly lost for words.

"Do you think the coins moving could have been the jingling you heard?" Fili asked, picking up a few coins only to drop them again and watch as the slid down the pile and clinked against his boot.

"Yes, I think it was." Tauriel answered, walking forward and taking her place next to Kili, who began to strum his harp and waggle his eyebrows at the maid. Ignoring their giggling, Fili started to climb the pile to try and get to higher ground where he would have a better view. It was slow going and Fili ended up having to climb with his gaze fixed on his feet so he didn't place them too precariously. He continued his climb, trying to steady his irregular breathing, until he felt cold steel against his throat. Freezing, Fili's mind went into overdrive as tried to work out a way to fight back. He had no way of getting his sword before whoever it was killed him and by his hands lay only coins and golden chalices. Breathing steadily, Fili raised his gaze to meet that of the one who was pressing the sword against his throat.

"What is that doing here?"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

Taking a deep breath, Fili tried to ignore the cold steel against his bare throat.

"Uncle, I can explain."

"You brought an elf into the sacred halls of our people, of our forefathers boy. This had better be a good explanation."

"Uncle!" Fili turned his head slowly and saw Kili stood at the bottom of the pile of gold, a look of joyous relief spread across his face. Fili flicked his eyes back to Thorin and he made his decision. His uncle may be mad but he doubted he would kill him over one elf. Fili stepped back from the swords edge and made his way down the golden hill towards his little brother. Slipping and sliding Fili managed to collide into Bofur at the bottom. Thorin followed him down and soon loud shouts and cries came from the top of the heap as the other members of the company saw that their kin had arrived and came to welcome them to the mountain. There were a few minutes of hugs and shouting before they all realised that Thorin had remained quiet and away from the others, glaring at Tauriel.

"Well." He snapped, his eyes flicking from Tauriel to Fili. "Explain."

Fili opened his mouth but before he could say anything, Kili cut him off.

"Tauriel saved my life uncle. She healed my leg and if it wasn't for her I'd be dead. She also helped fight off orcs who would have killed me in my weakened state and without her Bard would never have been able to kill Smaug."

"The beast is dead?" Balin said, relief clear in his expression.

"Are you sure?" Thorin asked, glancing from his youngest nephew to Tauriel, confusion and scepticism clear in his voice.

"I saw it lying dead on the floor of the lake myself." Fili said grimly, much to his uncle's surprise.

The others began to cheer loudly, shouting in recognition of their freedom and reclaimed homeland. But the shouts soon died away as they noticed that their leader was not so thrilled.

"Is that what you were doing while your brother lay dying? Going for a swim? I expected better from you Fili." His tone was filled with disappointment and anger and Fili found he couldn't believe what he was hearing. Rage filled him at the unfairness of it all and for the first time in his life, Fili found himself lose control and begin to shout and rant at his uncle.

"_You _expected better from _me_? I gave my everything to protect my little brother; I stayed by his side throughout this whole quest, unlike _you_ who left him at the first opportunity. I stayed behind with him while you left us to get your treasure. We all know you care more about this treasure than you do any of us so don't you dare lecture me on my duty. I stayed with Kili until I knew he was safely out of deaths arms, unlike you, and the only reason why I went for that 'swim' as you call it, was for him. Tauriel, after healing Kili, put herself in unbelievable harm by jumping onto the dragons back and leading him to fly at Bard before hurting it enough to make it rear so Bard had a perfect shot. She saved us all. When the beast grabbed her and took her into the lake with it, Kili wanted to go in after her to save her as she did for him but I knew he wasn't strong enough so I did it for him. Both Tauriel and I nearly froze to death. But you wouldn't know about that, because you left us behind to go on your ridiculous treasure hunt. But, I could have forgiven you for all of that as should we not have been in Laketown Kili would have died and Tauriel may not have stayed behind long enough to help Bard, if only you'd have come to find us after Smaug left. Once you'd seen him fly for Laketown you could have tried to get there, to check we were well. But you didn't. You stayed here, with your treasure, where your heart really lies. You didn't even care if we burnt to death as long as you had your gold. Then, to make it worse, you threatened me with a sword as soon as you saw her. You are so blinded by your own prejudices you would hurt your own nephew just because I'm in the company of an elf. You are just like your grandfather and I am proud to say I am nothing like you. Tauriel will always be a friend of Kili's, and of me, so she stays as long as she wants to and she is welcome here. Because right now I far prefer her company to yours, _uncle_. If anyone has a problem with that, they can answer to me." Turning, Fili stalked off up the stairs and corridors, following his memory back to the forges, through the Gallery of the Kings and back out into the open air where he kept walking, trying to calm the furious hurricane of hurt and anger inside him.

Kili watched his brother leave with an awed expression. He had never seen Fili that mad before and he felt proud that his brother had not only stood up for himself but also Tauriel. Biting his lip, Kili couldn't help but be worried about his brother, the last time he'd yelled had been when they were children and Kili had been too impatient to wait for Fili to wake up and had gone on a walk without him, gotten himself lost and cut his leg badly falling over. When Fili had finally found him he'd been furious he'd gone off on his own and had been so angry Kili had cried, apologising profusely and promising never to go off without him again. Fili had felt bad for shouting, apologised himself before carrying Kili home and tending to his little brothers injuries himself. That day the brothers had promised each other they would never leave each other behind again, they would never go where the other couldn't follow.

Glancing up at Tauriel, Kili inclined his head. '_Are you ok?'_

Tauriel smiled back at him and nodded but Kili could tell she was upset by Fili's outburst. She had not meant to cause so much tension in the family. Kili fervently hoped that she didn't wish she'd gone with the other elf, the male one, as he tried to smile at her reassuringly. He had treasured every moment they'd spent with each other since waking up and it would break his heart if he thought she didn't feel the same way.

"The lad was right to be upset." Oin said, turning to look at Thorin. "He may not have said it in the right way, but without the elf none of us would be here. Not even you." Looking at Gloin, Oin waited for his brother to make some sort of comment. Gloin was notorious for his distrust and prejudice towards elves but it seemed his brothers words had had a profound effect on the dwarf as he walked towards Tauriel and offered her his hand. She took it cautiously and gripped it tightly, smiling at him nervously.

"Welcome to Erebor." Gloin grunted, nodding at her in approval. Gesturing around the cavern, Gloin asked, "So, what do you think?"

"It's beautiful. So big…" Tauriel openly admired the hall and the other dwarves nodded amongst themselves, clearly approving of her awed reaction.

Thorin said nothing; he just stared at Tauriel quietly, assessing her. Glancing back at Oin, he waited for the elder dwarf to say something else to him, but Oin merely shrugged as he had nothing more to add.

"The lad may have been right but he should not have spoken to Thorin like that." Balin ventured, sitting down on a chest and looking to the others.

"Aye, now the beast is dead there is nothing to stop Thorin from taking his throne. He is the King now, and Fili should have showed him more respect." Dwalin agreed, walking to stand by his King's side.

"He cannot be crowned until he had the Arkenstone." Balin pointed out wearily.

"You haven't found it?" Bofur asked dejectedly, looking at Thorin with a disappointed expression.

"I know roughly where it is." Bilbo offered, stepping out from behind a pillar and looking at Thorin warily. There was a tension in the air and Kili got the distinct impression that something had happened between the King and the burglar that had created a somewhat awkward atmosphere between them. Frowning, he realised just how tired he was.

"Let's go find it then." He said simply, stretching his arms wearily.

"What about Fili?" Ori asked nervously, looking to Nori and Bifur with a worried expression.

"He'll be fine; he'll come back when he's ready." Dori said soothingly, smiling reassuringly at his little brother.

Tauriel looked at Kili and frowned slightly, he could tell she was concerned with his brother's absence but Kili knew Fili would not want his brother to see him in such a state.

"We'll give him an hour, if he's not back then we'll go look." He promised her, trying to quell his own worries about his brothers very out of character outburst.

Together the group followed Bilbo to where he'd last seen the Arkenstone and began pouring over the masses of gold and treasure to look for the jewel. They talked and chatted loudly, glad to be once again whole and in each other's company. But Tauriel and Kili kept themselves a little way from the rest of the group, quietly combing through their own little section. Both their minds were on the missing dwarf and with every loud clank of gold against gold or stone as one of the others threw an object out of the way Kili looked up towards the doorway hopefully, wishing his brother would walk back through and join him.

Sitting down on the ledge overlooking the city of Dale, Fili cast his eye across the ruins and sighed in the night air. He had never shouted at anyone like that in his life and he certainly had never been so disrespectful to his uncle before. Putting his head in his hands, Fili attempted to calm his breathing. He had no idea what had taken over him and now he was removed from the situation he could see that he probably overreacted.

"He just doesn't understand." Fili said to himself angrily, standing up and pacing furiously. "He's put so much weight on me over the years. Fili do this, never do that, protect your brother, always do what I say… I'm not perfect!" He shouted, attempting to force the tears from his eyes. Groaning, Fili dropped to the floor and pulled his knees in, attempting to hug some warmth back into his limbs. Ever since dragging Tauriel out of the lake Fili had felt a freezing cold down to his bones and an exhaustion that seemed to be making his limbs feel as if they were made of lead. His head spinning, Fili put his head on his knees and tried to control his shaking limbs. He knew he should be worried about what was happening, as some sort of fit or attack seemed to have come on very suddenly, but Fili's thoughts were muddled and he found that it was all he could do to hold his knees as a coughing fit struck. Wincing at his raw throat and stomach spasms, Fili began to find it harder and harder to breath and, managing to whisper his brother's name, Fili fell sideways and collapsed into unconsciousness, his breath short and sparse and his pulse weak and irregular.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

Sighing, Kili watched the others with a small smirk. Dori was fussing over Ori whilst Nori rolled his eyes theatrically, Gloin and Bofur were inspecting a small chest full of goodies whilst Bifur shook a golden rattle and Bombur, Dwalin and Balin surveyed the huge pile of treasure with mixed expressions of weariness and excitement. Turning his head, Kili saw Oin snoozing a few metres away, leaning against the cavern wall, snoring happily. Thorin and Bilbo were the only ones who were still working to find the Arkenstone, searching feverously. Bilbo had a relaxed expression and flicked his eyes up every so often, looking at Thorin with an anxious expression. Thorin didn't notice as his searching became more and more panicked.

"It's not here!" He called out desperately, turning frantically with despair.

"It is, I had it earlier. We'll find it." Bilbo said soothingly, attempting to smile at Thorin reassuringly.

"But it's not here." Thorin seemed to have aged years, his face looked old and haggard in the low light and Kili stepped forward involuntarily, concern flooding him at his uncle's visible distress.

Opening his mouth to comfort him, Kili felt a sudden pressure on his shoulder and turned, staring at Tauriel in confusion.

"Can you hear that?" She asked in a low voice, standing still as she craned her neck and listened to the silence of the cavern.

The dwarves turned their heads and listened intently. Dori opened his mouth to say something but Dwalin interrupted him.

"It's a storm outside, nothing more elf. You'll be safe and dry in here." He grunted, peering upwards into the darkness.

Kili froze, every inch of his body seemed to tighten and his stomach clenched.

"Fili."

He whispered, turned and sprinting towards the door, forcing his limbs to move as quickly as he was able. He'd noticed his brother had been shaking earlier,  
but he had attributed it his anger. But now, Fili had failed to return for over an hour and if this was truly due to any sickness left over from his efforts in  
the lake then this storm could worsen his condition considerably. Kili could hear the pounding of feet behind him as the others followed him but he ignored  
them. His only worry was his brother and although he felt anxious about his safety Kili could not help but be comforted by the blur beside him that he knew  
was Tauriel.

Traditionally, elves were much faster than dwarves but in that instance, such was the fear and panic flooding through Kili's system that his adrenaline propelled him forward beyond Tauriel, through the empty, echoing caverns and out into the dark night.

Watching the company race after Kili and Tauriel, Bilbo dropped the golden candlesticks he had been holding and examining, sure they reminded him of something he saw near the Arkenstone earlier before Smaug's flight. He began to hurry after the others when he realised there was a distinct lack of footsteps behind him. Slowing to a halt, Bilbo felt disgust rise in him like bile. Clenching his fists, Bilbo turned to glare at Thorin who was stood, oblivious, his eyes roving over the treasures on the floor by his feet. His gaze was startled, his eyes wide open and his chest was heaving.

Striding back towards Thorin, Bilbo raised his fist and threw it forward as hard as he could, hitting Thorin square in the jaw. Caught off guard, Thorin fell backwards and landed hard on his backside, gold coins spraying everywhere with the force of his fall.

"How dare you…" He began, dragging himself out of the mentality of his frantic search and staring at the hobbit with madness and hatred in his eyes.

"I dare because you are a ridiculous and pathetic excuse for a King. Your nephew is outside, missing, possibly dead and you're stood there looking for that damn stone. Family is more important. How dare you sit there and lecture me on how I dare, on my place, when you don't even care. FILI IS MISSING. Do you not care about him? You practically raised him as your own son and you can't even be bothered to look for him. Kili is scared, Fili is missing and the boys need their leader. Now is not the time to turn into your father. Damnit Thorin they need you. I need you. Please…" Bilbo trailed off, his heart aching.

Blinking, Thorin shook his head as if waking from a daze. Standing tall, Thorin squared his shoulders and smirked.

"You're right of course Mr Baggins." He strode forwards, jogging with Bilbo at his side after the others.

"Oh and Mr Baggins…" Thorin called out casually to his side, "the next time you raise your hand to me will be the last time you have hands."

Bilbo grinned.

"Fili! Fili?" Calling his brother's name frantically, Kili followed Tauriel in the dark, trusting her senses over his own. The wind was howling and the cold was biting at his skin like angry wargs. Trying to block out the calls of his kin behind him, Kili searched frantically, attempting to stretch his senses to the breaking point for any sound of his brother's voice. Fili's laughter was the first sound Kili could remember, his earliest memory being Fili cuddling him and giggling, he knew he would recognise the sound of Fili's voice in a heartbeat.

Gasping with the effort, Kili stopped and began to look to the sky, hoping beyond hope that his brother would come stumbling towards them healthy and happy. Tauriel was stood on a boulder, searching through the torrential rain for any movement.

Shouts erupted from behind him and Kili whirled round and managed to squint through the weather and recognised the shape of his uncle coming towards him. In Thorin's arms Kili recognised the shape of a large bundle.

Recognising his brother's form, Kili ran forwards and helped to shield his brother's body from the  
elements.

"I didn't think you were coming!" He shouted at Thorin, his eyes stinging and tears mixing with rain and freezing on his face.

"We need to get him inside, he's barely breathing!" Thorin screamed back, turning and leading the others back inside the mountain.

Thorin walked into the mountain as far as the forges where he put Fili down gently on the floor and covered him with his own cloak. Oin and Tauriel set to work, checking Fili's pulse and fiddling around with various items in Oins medicine bag.

Kili sat next to his brother, holding his hand tightly and whispering words of encouragement. He knew he was babbling but he didn't care, he was hoping against all the odds that the sound of his voice would wake his brother up. It always had in the past. When Kili had been young Fili had fallen in an attempt to climb up to where Kili had gotten himself stuck. Kili had been so scared he had screamed out for his brother repeatedly, causing his brother to wake up. No matter what, Fili had always put his brother first, no matter what state his own health was in.

Once again it worked as Kili saw Fili open his eyes, staring upwards as if he was looking at someone behind Kili.

"Everything's going to be ok Fee, I'm here. We're all here and we're all safe. We're home Fee."

"How did you find me?" Fili croaked, shuddering violently.

"Uncle did. It's ok, you're safe now, we're going to look after you. I'm going to look after you."

"I know you are Kee. It's alright."

Smiling, Kili couldn't help but laugh with relief; even now his brother was trying to comfort him.

Kili looked across his brother and smiled at Tauriel who was now opposite him. Her red hair draped down and brushed against Fili's chest as she checked his breathing.

Thorin glanced at the couple and frowned, curiosity filling him. He knew Kili would never be stupid enough to consider the elf that way but the way his nephew was  
gazing at her worried him slightly.

"How did you find the lad so quickly?" Balin asked, looking at Thorin proudly.

"I just followed the path we took to get here; I knew he'd walk as far as he could to get away from me." Thorin gulped, taking a deep breath and trying to ignore the pains in his heart. His nephew had nearly died because he'd been such a selfish ass. Dis would have murdered him if she'd have been there. Thorin felt a stab of guilt as he remembered his promise to his baby sister, that he'd bring himself and her two son's home safely. He'd been neglecting his duty as of late, thanks to his worries about the Arkenstone.

Thorin resolved to take better care of his nephews; he would no longer sit by and watch as they faced danger after danger. He knew now that he should have put his family before the quest, but that was done and all he could do now was to take care of his nephews… his sons.

Hearing a small groan, Thorin turned and assessed Fili's condition. His nephew was shifting, groaning with the immense effort of moving his exhausted limbs.

"Stay still." Tauriel said kindly, attempting to gently force Fili back onto the ground.

But Fili seemed adamant that he had to move and was reaching one arm underneath himself, his face screwed up in a distortion of concentration and agony.

Suddenly, Fili's face seemed to shine radiantly as relief coloured his features. Jerking a filthy bundle out from under his coat, Fili weakly tossed it along the floor where it stopped near Thorin's foot. Thorin frowned and looked into his nephew's eyes, his confusion clear. But Fili was not capable of doing anything else. His strength sapped by the effort of retrieving the strange bundle, Fili slumped into his brothers arms and his head lolled.

Dragging his eyes from his nephew's weak and unconscious form, Thorin bent down and picked up the mysterious package Fili had spent the last of his strength trying to give him. Unfolding the dark cloth that was bound so tightly around whatever was inside, Thorin slowly unwrapped it.

His eyes widening, Thorin looked down at the glinting dragon claw that was resting in the palm of his hand. It was huge and glinted a dark, blood red in the low light. It seemed to be warm in his hand and he couldn't help but notice it reeked of salt water. Turning it over in his hands, Thorin realised that Fili must have cut it off the beasts corpse for him when he had been diving in the lake to retrieve Tauriel. Thorin gulped with shame as he considered how much effort it must have taken for Fili to get this for him when he had been so deep in the lake. 'His lungs must have been screaming for air' Thorin thought bitterly, 'and still all he thought was of me. That this is the proof I need to convince the dwarves of the Iron Hills that the beast is truly dead.'

Struck by his nephew's forethought, Thorin looked wordlessly at Balin and Dwalin, incapable of coherent thought or speech.

Shaking his head, Thorin tried to force back the tears that threatened to spill over as he looked at his poor, broken nephew lying on the cavern floor.

'Oh Fili, you silly little boy. I love you as if you were my own son. I love you son.'


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

Kili watched Oin and Tauriel bustle about Fili, making him comfortable and checking his temperature regularly. Once Oin had proclaimed him past the worst of his condition the others had begun to drift back to the main halls slowly, some searching for somewhere comfy to sleep whilst others searched the hoard for items of particular interest, shouting out to each other when such a treasure was located. Bilbo had stayed by Thorin's side for a while, but he soon seemed to realise that the dwarf was in no mood for talking and so, with a sigh, went back to the halls to continue his search for the Arkenstone.

Thorin sat on his own moodily glaring off into the dark yet craning his head to check on Fili regularly, worry creasing his brow and stiffening his limbs. He hadn't shifted even an inch, still holding the dragon claw and turning it over in his hands methodically, Thorin waited for his nephew to regain consciousness.

Sighing, Kili rubbed his face and turned, walking away from his slumbering brother and into the dark to be alone with his thoughts. It had been such a long day and his limbs felt like lead with the weight of his exhaustion. Wandering the caverns idly, Kili took out his promise stone and fiddled with it absentmindedly.

He often thought about his home where his mother would be anxiously waiting their return. He remembered leaving her, the way she held him for a second more than he had thought necessary, the tear in her eye she refused to let loose and the way her hands had lingered on his face and her smile had faded as quickly as it appeared. Squeezing the stone, Kili promised himself he would make it back to his mother, to hold her one more time and return the stone to her with a light heart. He could hear his words bouncing round his head like the energetic puppy he was so often likened to. '_We did it mother, we can go home. Everyone's alright and I'll take you home. Just like I promised. Just like we all did.'_

Rolling his shoulders back in an attempt to rid them of their stiffness, Kili came to a large staircase and mounted it with ease, eager to see the view that the top would award him. Upon reaching the top, he accepted that he couldn't see much due to the gloom but he still sat down, his legs dangling over the edge of the path, and looked about himself. There was a stillness in the air and a quiet that Kili had not experienced for a long time, not since he was home at least.

Usually Kili did not appreciate silence and preferred to break it. There was safety in noise for the young dwarf. Not tonight though. Tonight, Kili sat quietly atop the staircase, calmly appreciating the silence and dark that allowed his thoughts to wander undisturbed. He fiddled with the stone as his mind casually rambled on.

The first clue of movement came from the bottom of the staircase, causing Kili to crane his neck towards the rustling in an attempt to spot the source of the noise. Pocketing the stone, Kili searched the gloom and felt a rush of relief when he recognised a shape that seemed to materialised out of thin air.

Smiling, Kili welcomed Tauriel with a nod of his head, grateful that she had made the noise to warn him of her approach. Leaping lightly up the stairs, Tauriel sat next to Kili and tried to smile reassuringly at him.

"He's doing much better. He should fully recover. Oin's with him now."

"Thank you for taking such good care of him." Kili said, grinning cheekily at her. He knew he should be behaving himself, considering his brothers position, but he couldn't help but feel light hearted. Fili would recover, he always did. Kili had no doubts whatsoever that now would be any different, especially now his brother had Tauriel to help take care of him.

Rolling her eyes at Kili's flirtatious smirk, Tauriel leant against him lightly, enjoying his body warmth and the smell of walnuts and earth that surrounded the young dwarf. She could not deny she liked the way he smelt as it reminded her of home and she found herself unconsciously leaning close to him.

Resting his head against her shoulder, Kili closed his eyes and tried to enjoy the moment. He knew it wouldn't last long, that sooner or later someone would come looking for the pair. But right then Kili didn't care, he was going to enjoy that moment of intimacy as long as possible, savouring it as you would do your favourite meal.

Feeling something warm against his head, Kili looked upwards and realised that Tauriel was now looking down at him. Smiling, Kili wondered why she was staring at him like she was. Tilting his head slightly, Kili wondered if she objected to him leaning against her like this. Worry gnawed at him that he was pushing his luck and he opened his mouth to reassure her that if she felt uncomfortable she need only say and he would back off.

However, Kili had, perhaps due to either his exhaustion or his innocence, completely misread the situation and as he opened his mouth to speak Tauriel leaned down and put her mouth against his. The movement of his mouth caused hers to open too and Kili's eyes widened in surprise as he found himself not only kissing Tauriel but with his mouth open. For a second confusion swirled round his head as his thoughts went into overdrive. _'Surely this isn't what you're supposed to do. Isn't your mouth supposed to be closed?'_

Deciding to ignore the voice in his head, considering Tauriel seemed not to mind the fact their mouths were open. In fact, she made a strange moaning noise and pushed her mouth against his harder.

Making an effort to breathe through his nose, Kili decided that he should do something with his tongue as he felt awkward with it just staying where it was. Kili lightly licked Tauriel's bottom lip and was rewarded with her moaning again. Proud of his efforts so far, Kili decided to put his arms around Tauriel slowly, resting his hands on her waist. She moved closer to him, wrapping her arms around his shoulder and pressing herself against him as best she could from their awkward angle.

_'Ahh see, I'm a natural. It's not that hard, I don't know what Bofur was talking about. Why am I thinking about Bofur when I'm kissing Tauriel? Oh… Oh Durin, I'm kissing Tauriel!' _

Exultation seemed to flow through his very veins and Kili couldn't help but feel giddy. He was kissing Tauriel. Actually kissing her. And judging by the noises she was making and the way she was gripping his hair she seemed to be enjoying it.

Attempting to shut off his brain, Kili began to use his instincts and just respond to her instead of overthinking everything. He relaxed into her and began to get a rhythm to his movements. Tightening his grip around her, Kili touched his tongue to hers and smiled into the kiss, loving her reaction. He couldn't help but feel proud that he could do that, make Tauriel respond like that. He knew she was allowing him to take the lead now and tried not to push his luck, leaving his hands firmly where they were even though every instinct in his body was screaming at him to keep touching her. To explore her body and press every inch of him against her. He could feel her body trembling in his arms and he noticed his breathing was becoming more laboured. There was a heat in the pit of his stomach that Kili couldn't help but notice. It seemed to be driving him onwards, making him want more and more of her touch.

He was groaning himself now, biting down lightly on her lip to pull her face down so he didn't have to stretch his neck quite so much. Losing himself in the kiss, Kili almost didn't notice Tauriel's movement. Her hands had been entwined in his hair but now they moved down to his shoulders, then feeling and appreciating his arms, before smoothly gliding down his back.

With a small jump Kili realised that her hands were now squeezing his butt and for a second a rush of panic filled his head. This was obviously the most intimate he had ever been with anyone but even in his fantasies Kili had never ventured this far. He had always been so simple in his day dreams, imagining himself kissing a beautiful, beardless female but his mind had never wandered further.

Feeling slightly overwhelmed, Kili realised he liked the way Tauriel was taking control and caressing him. Relaxing into her, Kili moved one of his hands down slightly so it was rubbing circles at the small of the elf's back. Kili trusted Tauriel completely and allowed her to take one of his hands and put it on her leg without complaint. Feeling strange sensations up and down his body Kili pulled her body close to his, grinding them together as her tongue masterfully took control of his own. Groaning again, Kili's mind clouded and he lost track of time.

It could have been seconds or hours later, Kili had no way of knowing, but he heard a shout explode in the air.

"Kili! Tauriel! Where are you? He found it! Bilbo found the Arkenstone!"

Disentangling themselves from each other slowly, Kili managed to work up the strength to tear his mouth away from Tauriel's. Searching the dark cavern, Kili tried to control his heaving breaths.

A shape appeared at the bottom of the stairs and Kili recognised Bofur who seemed to be vibrating with excitement.

"Come on you two!" Bofur shouted with glee, turning and running back into the dark.

Looking back at Tauriel, who was looking at him with wide pupils as her chest heaved with the effort of forcing air into her lungs, Kili couldn't help but smile.

"You are so beautiful." He whispered with wonder, looking up into her eyes as if she was the whole world and the heavens beyond and he worshipped her completely.

Blushing, Tauriel was about to open her mouth to reply when Kili pressed his lips lightly against hers for a heartbeat, before standing and offering her a hand up.

They walked back to the others hand in hand for a while, only dropping each other's hand when they began to hear the shouts of the others. But every single cell of Kili's body seemed to be trying to commit every moment of their passion to memory and Tauriel could barely contain herself as she tried to control her aching body's desire to be close to him again.

They'd crossed the threshold now and they both seemed to know there was no going back. Whatever happened now, they would stay close and find a way to be together.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:  
Looking about himself warily, Bard lingered near the entrance to the mountain, doubting himself for the first time since he ventured from Laketown. He had left his son, Bain, looking after Tilda and Sigrid whilst he came to speak to the King under the Mountain.  
Rubbing his chin, Bard peered into the cavern and sighed, wondering yet again why the Master had set him this task. He admitted that it was a job someone had to undertake, but why the Master couldn't have sent Alfrid was beyond Bard. He suspected that Alfrid was too busy scheming to come all the way to Erebor.  
'I suppose I do know the dwarves better than anyone else' Bard thought to himself, finally deciding with a groan to walk into the mountain.  
Bard walked cautiously through the darkness, all too aware that he had no idea where he was going. He had been born and raised in Laketown, and knew the waterways like the back of his hand, but beyond its borders he was a stranger.  
Muttering to himself about the dark, Bard cursed himself for accepting this job. He had never been on the same side of the Lake as the mountain before, let alone at its doorstep. And now here he was, actually venturing inside. Trying to quell his rising panic at the insistent darkness that seemed to be pressing against him from every angle, Bard ignored the voice inside his head that urged him to get out of this tomb and back outside to the fresh air.  
Squaring his shoulders, he set off further into the darkness of the mountain and strained his senses as much as possible, eager for some sign of life in the eerie darkness.  
Calling out occasionally, Bard hurried through the gallery of Kings, unable to appreciate the splendour in the gloom and his own haste.  
After a few minutes Bard began to notice distant sounds in the gloom and attempted to aim his path towards them, hoping it was the dwarves. He knew that Kili, Fili, Bofur and Oin would have reached the mountain in relative safety, so he just had to hope beyond hope that when they reached it they found the rest of their kin and the hobbit safe and sound, having just missed Smaug on his way out.  
Quickening his pace to a jog as the sounds became discernable as shouts, Bard ran into a large cavern, lit brightly by the light of small torches that reflected off a huge mountain of gold coins and treasure.  
His mouth falling open in shock, Bard couldn't help but stare around him in disbelief. He had heard tales as a child of the enormous wealth of the dwarves of Erebor but now he was really there, seeing it with his own eyes, he was filled with awe. He could barely believe his own eyes and it took an effort to force himself to blink and refocus on his task.  
Advancing warily, Bard turned a corner and was shocked to behold the scene playing out in front of him.  
Thorin was stood atop a hill of gold, clutching a bright, gleaming jewel with a greedy expression whilst the other dwarves stood beneath him, anxiously calling to their leader who seemed to be so lost in the jewel that he seemed not to notice their existence.  
Frowning, Bard walked into the open, towards Thorin, wondering for the first time since he left what his reception would be. Bard had not considered the thought that Thorin would refuse to help him, but now he was there, stood before the King, he felt nervous about his request.  
Almost as if he sensed the interloper, Thorin managed to tear his gaze away from the jewel and glare at Bard, his lip curling as if he were snarling.  
"I thought you were on guard duty Gloin." Thorin snapped, holding the jewel close to his chest as if Bard was able to snatch it from him across the large distance between them.  
"Aye and I am. No one will get past me; I have the eyes of a hawk and the ears of a fox."  
"May I speak with you, Thorin Oakenshield, King under the Mountain?" Bard asked, causing Gloin to jump with shock.  
"When did you get here?" Gloin asked, exasperated.  
Ignoring Gloin, Bard inclined his head and stepped forward, bowing awkwardly when he was level with Gloin.  
Thorin sighed and nodded, sitting on the pile of gold as if it were a throne and looking at Bard, waiting for him to begin.  
"Before you left Laketown to reclaim your throne, you said that if you were successful in winning back your homeland all would share in the wealth of the mountain. I am here because we are desperately in need of your help. The beasts attack burnt down many of our buildings and the people who own them do not have the money to rebuild. We must pay the tradesman for their services and materials and we simply do not have the funds." Bard trailed off, disheartened by Thorin's silence.  
Looking around himself desperately, Bard's eyes fell on Kili and Tauriel and he gestured at them, his hope fading at the elf's blank expression.  
"Uncle, I believe we owe the people of Laketown this, and more." Kili ventured, taking a step forward from Tauriel's side and bowing his head respectively.  
"Oh do you?" Thorin said, amusement colouring his tone as he leant backwards, facing his nephew.  
Blushing, Kili took a shaky breath.  
"Well, if it weren't for Bard, Tauriel's efforts would have been for nought and Smaug would still be alive. He would have burnt Laketown to cinders and returned to do the same to you." Kili waited, but Thorin didn't say a word. He seemed to be deliberating so Kili tried once more in an attempt to swing Thorin's good will towards Bard.  
"If it weren't for him I'd be dead. He helped us when everyone else turned us away. They would have been happy to take our money and let me die, but Bard didn't even ask for payment like others, he just helped me."  
Thorin nodded and waved his hand at Kili to silence him, his mind clearly made up.  
"Very well Bard, Kili is right. I do owe you a debt for saving my kin and firing the shot that killed the beast. All the money you shall need is yours to take, on one condition."  
Bard's smile quickly faded and he looked at Thorin helplessly; dread filling him about this final condition. He inclined his head to show Thorin he was listening and waited.  
"I will give you all the gold you need, but only you. You are to be the one who receives and distributes the money as it is needed. You are not to give this gold to any but those in need of it and you are to oversee that they use it for the benefit of Laketown and its residents. I do not want any of the gold I give you to past through the hands of the Master of the Men of the Lake, for I do not trust him. He is corrupt, and any money that goes through him will stay with him. Do I make myself clear bargeman?"  
Bard could not believe what he had heard but he felt a profound respect for the dwarf King. He had used the Master to get what he wanted, but did not lose sight of his nature and clearly had the good of the people at the forefront of his mind. Bard smiled, the tension in his body released with a breath.  
"Of course, your Grace." Bowing, Bard followed Gloin who was beckoning to him. Gloin filled up two sacks with gold and grudgingly handed them over to Bard, who hitched them over his shoulder without a problem, glad of the night's rest he had taken on his way to Erebor.  
Following Gloin once more, Bard turned to thank Thorin and was greeted by the sight of Thorin once again stroking the mysteriously beautiful jewel, muttering to himself on his throne of gold as he turned it over and over in his hand.  
Bard couldn't help but notice how uncomfortable this sight seemed to make Bilbo, who was stood leaning against a nearby column, gazing at Thorin with evident concern.  
Bard opened his mouth to address the hobbit but was interrupted as an old raven soared in to the cavern and perched on a golden goblet that stood on top of a large chest of treasure to the right of the King.  
Thorin didn't even seem to notice the raven. He was so absorbed in gazing lovingly at the strange jewel he had to be called out of his thoughts by Dwalin.  
Raising an eyebrow at the bird, Thorin leant back and sat up fully, obviously curious as to the birds activities.  
"O Thorin, son of Thrain, I am Roäc, son of Carc, and I have grave news for you, King under the Mountain." The old bird stopped before hopping forward and perching on the edge of the chest. His voice had been a sort of rasping croak but he had spoken in the common tongue so Bard could understand him, he needed only to take a few steps towards them to be able to hear him fully.  
"The beast, Smaug, is dead, what news could you possibly bring that is so grave as to dampen my spirits, Roäc, son of Carc." Thorin looked back at the jewel and started playing with it again, essentially ignoring the raven.  
"I have come to warn you of a vast army that is approaching to wage war on you, good King." The raven croaked, flapping his wings loudly in an attempt to gain back Thorin's attention. He barely stirred, the only sign that he'd even heard the birds message was a mild 'hmm' sound he made.  
"A powerful necromancer of terrible ability is sending a large army of orcs led by Azog the defiler." The raven croaked.  
Bard looked to Dwalin, who was stood frozen at the bottom of the heap of gold. Feeling a wrench in his stomach, Bard could not help but feel despair grip his heart as he thought of an army of orcs sweeping through his home to get to Erebor.  
Thorin, on the other hand, could not seem to care less as he turned the jewel over in his hand, nodding absent-mindedly as if in response to the bird's news.  
'Damn that stone.' Bard thought angrily, unable to believe that Thorin was genuinely so lost in the jewel that he didn't care about this news.  
"Thank you very much, we'll ready ourselves immediately." Thorin said, finally looking at the raven and nodding seriously.  
Evidently relieved, Roäc took off, flying over Bard's head and out of the cavern.  
"Well then, we'd better send word to the others, especially Dain. Now you have the Arkenstone he must come." Balin said, striding towards his King.  
"No." Thorin said simply, returning his attention back to the Arkenstone.  
"But Thorin…" Balin spluttered, unable to believe what he'd heard. "How are we to fight an orc army without men? The Iron Hills are the closest to us, and Dain always has ready warriors. He would come if called, you know it."  
"There is no orc army. The raven is a fool. Leave me." Thorin sounded almost empty to Bard, as if his fascination with the gem had grown so large that he was devoid of all other feeling.  
Around him the dwarves muttered to each other, but did as their King had ordered and left the chamber.  
Turning and striding to follow them, Bard grabbed Dwalin's arm on the way out.  
"Should I arm the Men of the Lake or no?" He said angrily, glaring at the dwarf in anger and confusion.  
For once Dwalin did not look at the bargeman unkindly; instead he just sighed and looked to his older brother.  
Balin frowned and then nodded quickly, glancing back in the direction they'd just came from.  
"Aye, I think it would be best. Better to be safe than sorry. I knew Roäc's father, he was a wise creature. Roäc would not have come unless he had been sure."  
Bard nodded and hurried into the gloom, back the way he had entered the mountain. He felt ill, as if he had just been to the sickbed of a friend and had come back tainted. He hoped that the money Thorin had gifted them would be enough to help rebuild Laketown and muster the army, but somehow he doubted they would be prepared in time. From what he knew of orc's, they marched fast and considering Bain had told him Tauriel had saved them from orcs whilst he had been locked up he suspected the army could not be all that far away.  
Bard felt like he was in the eye of the storm, he thought after the dragon was killed it was all over but now he saw more blood on the horizon and the calm he had revelled in this morning now felt eerie, as if it wasn't over he was just waiting for the next calamity.  
Shaking off his anxieties, Bard focused on getting back home as quickly as possible. It would take some effort to convince the Master Thorin had truly put him in charge, and that he wasn't just stealing the money. The mood of the people was strange and confused and Bard had no way of knowing how he and his news would be received.


End file.
